Solitaire with Friends
by Forced Simile
Summary: Mori felt like every time he played, he was putting everything in order in his life.  In arranging the cards in coordinating piles, he could arrange his thoughts.   Post series, MoriHaru
1. Loneliness is Entirely Bearable

Things you should know: I'm using the anime canon, since that was more readily available to me. Although from the sound of it, I'd like the manga more. This takes place quite a few years after episode 26, everyone has finished college and has started working and everything. Like they even have to work…

The anime never specified what Mori's family does (aside from martial arts, but that can't be all that pays the bills), so I took some liberties.

Let's get this party started, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Solitaire With Friends<strong>

Chapter the First:

In Which the Man Formerly Known as Mori-Sempai Finds that Loneliness is Entirely Bearable, but Hardly Fun

* * *

><p>To be entirely honest, Morinozuka Takashi had always liked the quiet. So the silence in his New York apartment, and at his palatial mansion back in Japan didn't bother him. He enjoyed the quiet rides in the back of the limo, his business suit on, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. It wasn't like he had much to hide anyway, his features gave away little in terms of emotion or other feelings.<p>

He loved New York for the single reason that whenever he visited the more "common" parts of town, no one stared at his limousine, or him for very long. There were far fewer whispers, he felt less like he had to _act_ like he was ignoring the people behind him. They didn't care who he was, or why he was there. "Commoners" in New York appealed to him because they gave him peace.

Despite being in the Ouran High School Host Club, he rather disliked too much attention. He quickly learned in the first few weeks that there was a difference between being oblivious to the squeals and _pretending_ to be oblivious. The excessive adoration was one of the reasons he stayed close to Mitsukuni. The shorter boy was rather fond of attention and was eager to take the brunt of it away from his cousin.

What scared Mori the most was those one on one meetings, or a group of girls with him. Mitsukuni was usually with his clients, leaving Mori alone with a group of girls and nothing to say. The girls would talk, and he would respond, usually with a one word answer, and they'd squeal in delight. They mistook his silence and taciturnity for mystery and deep thinking, which some of it was. Most of it was he was terrified of talking to them.

Once he realized that his not saying anything was what made him popular, and that most of the girls requesting him were shy themselves, he became less terrified. He grew to equate the squeals and sighing with background noise, especially when he doted on his cousin. His days in the Host Club had given him a high tolerance for silliness and frivolity, he even grew to enjoy it, as far as Morinozuka Takashi would enjoy something.

Then he and Mitsukuni graduated. They all kept in touch, Kyoya mostly keeping in contact incase he needed a favor. Mori knew that despite the calculating nature of the vice president (or Mother as some people called him), Kyoya really did sort of like them. Mori decided that he'd like to study at Oxford, Mitsukuni chose to go to Cambridge. This separation disturbed Mori at first. He wished to continue watching over his cousin, but Mitsukuni refused to be followed by his faithful cousin.

"I understand your strong sense of duty, Takashi," the blond had told him, "But I need to be on my own just as much as you do. I'll be fine, you know I will."

Mori wasn't so worried about Mitsukuni on his own. Instead, he ended up being more worried about himself. The first year ended up not being so bad. The cousins saw each other frequently and went to visit their younger friends often.

Then slowly, their friends at Ouran began branching off. The next year, Kyoya went to Yale and Tamaki went off to Princeton. The next year, Hikaru went to Pratt, and Kaoru opted to study at the Sorbont in Paris. The twins' split was a surprise to everyone they knew, but they said it was an experiment, to see if people who knew them each individually first could tell them apart when they were together. No doubt a suggestion of Haruhi's.

Speaking of the girl, she was originally studying law in Japan, when she transferred suddenly to the Harvard Law program. Why she made the switch from Japanese law to American was never fully explained to Mori. She became absorbed in her studies and didn't talk to the others much. She missed six out of the nine Host Club reunions, first because of her studies, and then because she was always working.

Tamaki as usual, assumed she was living in abject poverty and was ready to rush to her aid, when Kyoya calmly assured him she was making a very decent salary and didn't need their help. Hikaru and Kaoru vouched for Haruhi's state, since they went to visit her often. Upon finding that someone saw Haruhi more than he did, Tamaki had a slight fit and sat dejectedly in a corner. After all these years, Tamaki was still inherently the same.

Everyone was working now, even Mori. Heading up his family's electronics business, (known to the world as…Suny, or Sonny or something of the sort…) he was constantly busy, taking frequent trips and such. He understood how Haruhi would be caught up in grind of work. However, he had to admit, he was taking on far more work than would be expected of him. Mori would have been termed a work-a-holic, had he not simply been doing so to fill the time.

He quite frankly didn't have to work, there was enough people to dole the work out to, and quite frankly, his family's estate was enough to live off of. He was just…lonely. Hunny no longer needed him to be near, he never did. He didn't think it proper to bother the others, they had their own worries. Mori just needed to know that he was protecting someone. Someone…

Anyway, he liked New York. He liked the people there and the distractions. The commoners he worked with were not afraid to talk to him like they were in Tokyo. His cheeky young assistant in his New York office, named Takeada Ken taught him a game called Solitaire. Mori found that the game filled up time, he had a deck of cards in his pocket, and played on his computer during off times on the job. He felt like every time he played, he was putting everything in order in his life.

In arranging the cards in coordinating piles, he could arrange his thoughts. He was in The City one fall, on his way to the Japanese Consulate General to extend his visa when he pulled up a game of Solitaire on his laptop. He was twenty seven years old, and felt just as empty and dark as his stoic façade. The cards were in disarray, and he posed a question to himself.

_Why do you like it here?_

He pondered the question and searched for aces. He found an ace of hearts, and an answer came to mind.

_Because I can blend in._

He found an ace of clubs and asked another question.

_Why do you like to blend in?_

He moved cards, trying to find the hidden ones. He uncovered a king of clubs.

_I dislike the theatrics of standing out._

_Why?_

He placed the ace of diamonds on the side.

_I don't like the noise._

_Liar, what's the real reason?_

He placed the ace of spades beside the ace of diamonds.

_It's more peaceful to blend in._

_Don't you like it when people gawk and stare? Doesn't it make you feel special?_

His jaw tightened as he sifted through the cards on the screen. He placed a queen of diamonds over the king of clubs.

_Not at all. They don't know me. It's like back at the Host Club…the girls liked that I was nice to look at and doted on someone who was cute like Mitsukuni. I fueled their fantasies, I didn't fill their hearts._

_You want to fill someone's heart?_

Mori paused before he began looking through the cards again. He placed a two of diamonds on a three of clubs.

_Someday._

_What kind of person would you like to be with?_

Mori paused even longer this time before he began to search.

_Someone who'd approach me because I'm me. Not because I look like their dream guy from some shoujo manga or dating sim._

_So…you want someone who sees you?_

He stopped and sat in silence.

"Someone who sees me," he said softly. Mitsukuni saw him. All of the Host Club saw him for who he was in their own special way. Yet only Haruhi could remotely fill the role that Mitsukuni had in his life. It was different with Haruhi than with Mitsukuni. With Mitsukuni the protection was symbolic although the devotion was not. The devotion was certainly real. Haruhi probably would have benefited more from his protection and yet his devotion to her was not nearly equal that of Mitsukuni.

Yet she filled the loneliness like the others couldn't. Mori decided as the limousine pulled up to the Consulate General, that it would be very nice to see her again. Having lunch with Haruhi was very different from having lunch with a Host Club client. Maybe with the emptiness abated just a little he could concentrate better on other things.

He entered the building and was directed by a secretary as to where he could get an extension on his business visa. Once he arrived at the office and filled out the paperwork, he went outside to the lobby to wait while all the processing was being done. He sat in one of the chairs and continued his game of Solitaire.

_So, you miss Haruhi?_

A jack of spades came up, he placed him on the queen of diamonds.

_Yes, I do miss her._

He flipped over the other card. A five of clubs.

_Where is she?_

The five of clubs was placed on a six of hearts.

_I'm not sure._

He flipped over the now exposed card. A two of diamonds. He placed it on top of the ace of diamonds.

_Who would know where she is?_

Mori moved the king of clubs and his cargo to a new spot. Then he flipped over another card. Two of clubs.

_Kyoya would know._

He placed the two of clubs over the ace of clubs.

_I'm going to at least talk to her. Maybe a short conversation will make this mood I'm in subside a little. Haruhi had this way of making everyone feel better. Like that time Mitsukuni was missing…_

His cousin seemed to be avoiding him lately. Mori thought he had an idea as to why, but he couldn't be entirely sure…his cousin was so multifaceted, most people took that for granted, loving only the cake eating, bunny toting part of him.

Lost in his own musings about his cousin, Mori paid no attention to the young woman barreling toward him, her glasses askew. Without another warning, she tripped over his long legs, spilling her coffee and papers everywhere. However, he had managed to catch her in time before she it the ground.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," he said in English. She got her bearings and dusted herself off a little.

"It's all right," she replied. Mori detected something familiar about her voice, perhaps it was her distinct Japanese accent. He noticed her glasses had fallen off and he reached down to get them for her. As he handed them to her he nearly froze. She took her glasses, put them on, blinked a few times and then gasped.

Perhaps out of sheer habit, she stammered out, "Mori-sempai?"

Through another accident (although far less costly), Fujioka Haruhi had fallen into his life again.

* * *

><p>Before someone says, "Oh, but ribbon_scythe wrote this exact same story on LiveJournal a few years ago" …Um…yeah I know. Because I <em>am<em> ribbon_scythe. I'll update twice a week. This fic is finished I'm just sitting on chapters.


	2. Not So Spilled Coffee

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Second:

In Which We Learn What Happened to Fujioka Haruhi These Past Few Years Over Not So Spilled Coffee

* * *

><p>Haruhi stared up at the man that had helped her. She had a case in a few minutes, she was late, and papers were everywhere. To top it all off her glasses had fallen off, and she couldn't see. The man fortunately had caught her, so that was one less thing she had to worry about. Something was familiar about the arm around her waist and against her shoulder. His English was good, but had that Japanese twang to it, and the deep voice was easily recognizable.<p>

It couldn't be who she thought she it was. After all these years, the Host Club would not leave her. It wasn't until she put her glasses on and looked up at him with clarity that she would allow herself to admit the inevitable.

"Mori-sempai?" she said finally. Once he was sure she was steady on her feet and knelt over to pick up the papers. She snapped to attention and knelt over.

"I'm sorry Mori-semp…" she realized that they were far too old to be calling using terms such as "kun" and "sempai." She straightened her glasses, "I mean Mori…-san."

He silently handed her the papers she had dropped. She took them gratefully.

"I want to stay and talk, but I have to be in court in twenty minutes, and in this traffic, it's going to take twenty two to get there," Haruhi said. Mori simply nodded.

"We need to catch up, I seem to hear from Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki the most, and you know how they talk about things," she continued hastily, she reached into her bag and took out one of her cards.

"Here, keep in touch," Haruhi said. She really couldn't spare another second, the shorter woman bowed hastily, "I hope to see you again."

She ran out the door, hailed a cab and got in. She cast her gaze back at the stoic face of Morinozuka Takashi as the taxi drove away.

She brushed her bangs back and fixed her glasses. In all truth, she was surprised it took so long for one of the Host Club to show up at the Consulate, she was expecting to see Hikaru or Tamaki. Even Kyoya showing up wouldn't have surprised her. However…Mori? He seemed the least likely to run into her.

Of all the Host Club, she trusted Mori not to be the scheming type. If he ever did anything for her, there was no ulterior motive. His appearing at the Consulate was probably coincidence. Still, Haruhi preferred seeing him to seeing Tamaki. The latter would surely have made her extremely late for the court hearing. She didn't dislike Tamaki, far from it, she cared for him dearly, she just wasn't one for the theatrics. Strange how she managed in the Host Club for so long. Everyone was dramatic, even Kyoya and Mori (although they were extremely understated compared to the others).

The Japanese girl was just glad to see someone from her past that wasn't entirely insane. Haruhi really hopped that he'd call.

_Knowing Mori, he probably won't call me…I'll have to call him._

Haruhi smacked her forehead as she realized she didn't get his contact information. Well, she could get it. Kyoya most definitely knew where she could get to him and what would be the most convenient times to call.

It wouldn't be bad to revisit her Ouran days. She'd missed many of the reunions that Kyoya had scheduled, and she really couldn't help that. Exams were something she did not pass up, and court dates were not something you pushed back for sentimental reasons.

The dark haired girl smiled slightly as she thought of the first time they all met. She was so unconcerned with her looks back in the day. Nowadays, she simply couldn't afford to not pay attention to her looks. If she appeared overly androgynous, the jury would be preoccupied with trying to figure out her gender and wouldn't focus on the case.

Speaking of which, the driver had finally pulled up the courthouse. She exited the taxi, files in hand, ready to get to work.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since she saw Mori. Haruhi had a tendency to get caught up in work. She liked defending the innocent and weak against the guilty and powerful. She returned home to her brownstone and slid off her shoes. Haruhi never liked heels, she resolved to finally use those cute flats that Hikaru had gotten for her. She placed her bag on the kitchen table, and flounced on the couch. The dark haired girl was exhausted. She pulled a blanket off of the arm of the couch and wrapped herself in it. Just a short nap, that's all she needed.<p>

Her impending rest was interrupted by the ring of the telephone. She glared at it sitting on the side table, and then picked it up.

"Hello?" Haruhi asked groggily.

"Congratulations on another win, Haruhi," a male voice said on the other end.

"Kyoya, I'm tired…" she grumbled.

"And I'm only calling you as a courtesy for my father. He really wants me to marry you someday," Kyoya answered.

"Shut up…" the young lawyer said as she roused herself to go change.

"Well, I am happy for your success," he said.

"As I am for yours," she replied, "Although for you it was to be expected."

"I wasn't so sure of my future for a long time," Kyoya told her.

"You don't understand real meaning of uncertainty for your future," Haruhi said, "Even if you didn't take over your family business, your diploma from Ouran and whatever university you went to was already printed out and signed, it was just waiting for the graduation date. People like me have to worry about whether or not we'll even get into college, if we can pay for it, or even if we'll get a decent job afterwards."

Kyoya sighed, "You always give me a new perspective on life. I never thought of things that way before."

"Yeah well…you never had to see things from the _very_ bottom looking up," she continued, "Your bottom is different from my bottom. Imagine having your ambition but no opportunity to realize your potential. That's the way it is for most people."

"Oh, Haru, Haru, Haru. You're so…how did your friend at the pension put it? Refreshing," Kyoya told her.

"Don't you even start that. Oh, and by the way Kyoya…I need to get something from you," she said, "Do you have Mori's contact information?"

Haruhi could sense the smirk as he paused on the other end and half pictured him fixing his glasses, "Do you want his contact information for the United States, Great Britain, Japan, Switzerland, Hong Kong, Australia…"

"Just the U.S. and Japan, will be fine," Haruhi said quickly.

"I'll forward the information to you post haste," he said, "check your e-mail in a few hours. Oh, and do call your father, he'd like to hear from his darling daughter sometimes."

The dark haired woman sighed in exasperation, "I stop calling for a few days and he gets worried."

"Try a week and a half," Kyoya corrected, "Call your father."

"I will. I'll be looking forward to your next 'courtesy' call," Haruhi told him. They both bid each other good bye and hung up. Haruhi sighed and stared at the phone.

"I guess I'll call Dad," she said, and dialed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi did eventually call Mori. After several more days of being absorbed in work, she finally relented and gave herself a long weekend. She called her former classmate about a week before her scheduled vacation, just to see if he was busy. She was in her taxi on her way home from a hard day at the firm, idly watching the scenery pass by as she dialed his cell phone number.<p>

"Hello, Takashi Morinozuka speaking," he said when he picked up.

"Since you answered in English, I guess we can continue speaking in English," she replied.

"Haruhi," he said as both greeting and acknowledgement.

"I knew you'd be too busy to call me, so I asked Kyoya your number," Haruhi explained. She didn't mention the fact that the other man had given her his home and work numbers in two countries and a rough overview of his schedule, right down to approximate times he has meals everyday. Like she even cared to know that much.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner," Mori answered.

"Don't worry," she said, "Look, I'm off in a week, do you want to go out to eat or something?"

There was a slight pause and a shifting of papers. _Checking his schedule_ Haruhi thought.

"I'm free after twelve," he told her.

"Oh good," the dark haired girl said, "How about we go to…Cosi. Have you been there yet?"

"Yeah," Mori said.

"Sorry it's not super high class or anything," she continued, "Hey, things aren't like they were back in school, I can afford to go some place else if you want something better."

"Cosi is fine," he said simply.

"All right then. Cosi at one o'clock. I'll see you in a week," Haruhi said, "I've got to go now, so good bye."

He said good bye and hung up. Haruhi had always known that carrying a conversation with Mori took some effort. In person it was difficult enough, but on the phone it made things ten times more difficult. She was just glad a lot of the talking in that short conversation relied on her.

"Guess I'll be doing most of the talking during our little get together," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Little did she know how right she was. They both met at Cosi, ordered coffee and sandwiches, and ate mostly in silence. Haruhi was relieved. She had been on dates before, mostly out of courtesy before she politely refused their advances. They would go on endlessly about themselves, and their work and bad attempts at poetic dialogue. The only person she'd accept such soliloquies from, and that was Tamaki, and only for so long. This silence was a welcome change.<p>

Mori's presence was enough of a statement. Too many words would be overwhelming. Haruhi looked up at him, and smiled ever so slightly. It was good to be in the presence of someone so different, and yet she had known him for years.

"You look different," he commented. She blinked, not expecting him to initiate the conversation.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He didn't elaborate on the question, just simply sipped at his coffee. She smiled.

"Well, do you mean my hair?" she prodded. She had let it grow longer than usual, certainly longer than the last time Mori had seen her, which was at she and the twins' graduation from Ouran.

"Your clothes," he said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru like to design clothes for me in their spare time, knowing my profession and preference. This fall their inspiration this fall is 'Mary Tyler Moore,'" she said, "I'm too old to be girly, I'm glad they stopped trying to get me into those frilly dresses."

"Ah..." he said.

"Hey…Mori, what did you do in Oxford? I mean, what was your major?" Haruhi inquired.

Mori drank more coffee, and crossed his legs.

"I majored in business and communications," he replied.

"A double major? Wow. Was it difficult?" the shorter woman asked. Her companion shrugged his shoulders, which she took to mean "Not really." Mori took another long sip of his coffee and placed it quietly on the table.

"Why did you switch schools?" Mori asked finally.

Haruhi expected that question sooner or later. She was surprised that Tamaki or Kyoya hadn't told him the story.

"The Japanese Consulate offered a full ride at Harvard if I worked in the United States for a few years. I had gotten a very good scholarship to Kobe University, but it didn't cover all of the cost, it was just cheaper to go where it was all paid for," she explained, "We do a lot of work explaining legal documents to Japanese people who are immigrating or doing business. We've handled a few fraud cases. I like helping people like this. They're in the middle of a place they don't understand, something bad happens or they're confused, and I'm here to help them through it."

Mori nodded and took another sip of his coffee. Anyone else seeing them together might surmise he was indifferent to what she had just said. However, she knew that was just Mori, a nod meant he had taken it all in, that he understood. She smiled at him. Some people just didn't change unless he felt the need, and Mori was one of them.

Her cell phone started ringing. She was snapped out of her train of thought.

"Haruhi here," the dark haired woman said. It was the firm. They needed her to pull up a few files for their cases and do a little research.

Haruhi sighed, "Is this an emergency? I took a vacation day for a reason..."

She shook her head as she was informed that they really needed her to do the research, and she hung up in a huff.

"I have to go, duty calls," she said apologetically to Mori, "Unfortunately for me that means a night of reading and researching and sifting through paper work."

"I can drive you home," he informed her.

"Would you?" she said. He nodded. In silence they waited as Mori called for his driver. As they got in the car, Haruhi grinned broadly.

"I'm glad we got to see each other Mori," she said, "Maybe we can have lunch together again one day."

He smiled ever so slightly and tousled her hair. Haruhi took that to mean "Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

><p>I had some down time today so I thought I'd update. I'll probably update again Tuesday as Mondays tend to be an terrible day in terms of getting some time to breathe.<p> 


	3. His Place In Life

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Third:

In Which Mori Wonders About His Place In Life and Asks His Dearest Cousin Where He Stands

* * *

><p>Mori had been unaware of just how lonely he felt until he watched Haruhi wave good bye to him from her stoop. Her presence was rather similar to that of Mitsukuni…minus the childish talk, Usa-chan and the constant eating of cake. Just that air of ease and purity made him comfortable.<p>

Not that he was uncomfortable on his own, it just made him feel better when someone like Haruhi and Mitsukuni was around. It was like his cousin and Usa-chan. Mitsukuni be fine without the stuffed toy, it was just better when it was safe in his arms. Not that he wanted to tote either of them around all the time.

It seemed Haruhi was doing well for herself. Mori was glad of that, although all of the former Host Club would have stepped in to help her should she need it. Everyone was doing well. Kyoya took over his family business, that no one was surprised of. When Kyoya was ready, he easily overstepped his brothers. If Mori didn't know better, he'd say that Kyoya's father was expecting his youngest son to take over. Kyoya was so efficient in his take over, and charming and well liked.

Tamaki had a hard time with his grandmother, she refused to accept him into the family, despite his brilliance. Mori knew that Tamaki was a genius in his own right. Only a genius would have thought of something as unique as the Host Club. However, public opinion of him was so high, it put her in a bad light for locking him out of family and manipulating him so. She grew to tolerate him, only if he was quiet and only if he played piano for her.

Hikaru and Kaoru, although still close, were much easier to differentiate. They still seemed to have their own world, but they were far less wary of others. They each had their own clothing lines. Hikaru was famous for street and sports ware. He had quite a few celebrity clients, the latest was a woman who recently went solo from her band…Mori couldn't remember the name of said band, it had something to do with doubt. Kaoru was known for business, couture, and evening ware. He recently was a guest judge on a very popular American show with some German model.

Mori pretended not to know or care about celebrities any more than he had to. His company had a music division, in which they gave record deals. He particularly disliked dealings with that part of his business; he hated the hopefuls with little talent. That and Mori admitted to having little "artistic" vision. He found people that did, and let them take care of it.

However, there were other parts of his business that he felt he had to take care of, and one pressing matter was in Japan. Not more than a few days after talking with Haruhi, he was on his way back. He found himself distracted, and slightly disoriented as he packed his bags. He was suddenly hit with a moment in which he contemplated what he was doing and why he was doing it.

He felt like an unmanned rowboat set adrift on the ocean. He just drifted, empty and silent, wherever his business said they needed him. One week in England, another in Japan, two in Hong Kong, three days in Australia, three weeks in New York…He traveled, he worked, practiced kendo, but it was hollow, it meant nothing.

What was he supposed to be doing? The first answer that came to mind was protecting Mitsukuni. Protecting his cousin was purposeful and noble. Perhaps…his cousin believed he had done something less than stellar and thought he didn't deserve the honor of protecting him. Mori stared blankly at his half filled suitcase.

He went over to his side table by his bed and dialed Mitsukuni. Despite the deep thoughts running through his head, his face was mask like, expressionless.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni said answering his phone, "You didn't wake me up or anything…but it's rather late…"

"How is your health, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Mitsukuni answered, "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Your business seems to be doing well," Mori commented, changing the subject.

"As long as there are people who like kittens who greet them, bright colors and cute things, the business will be fine," Mitsukuni said, "Takashi, why did you really call?"

Mori was silent for a while.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Mitsukuni replied. He always understood his cousin's vague questions.

"Then why can't I protect you?"

Mitsukuni sighed, "You know as well as I do that I don't need protection. Look Takashi, I like having you with me. You're my cousin, we're family and you make me happy. But you being around me all the time will only make me happy in the long run. I want you to be happy too because I love you. Come on, what really makes you happy?"

Mori paused. What _did_ make him happy?

"Protecting you," he told his cousin.

Here he was on a plane, drifting to another meeting, another place to work, another place to be as blank as his stare. Nothing meant anything. He thumbed his deck of cards. Now would be the perfect time to sort things out in life. He simply had no heart to deal out the cards. What good would it do? He would only come to the conclusion that he needed to protect his cousin, and Mitsukuni was resisting him.

He had to have done something wrong…maybe it was that time Mitsukuni got a cavity. Maybe it was that time that he got lost at the resort… or that time when Usa-chan got wet. He had failed in doing his job as protector so many times. How could he make things up to his cousin if he won't even let him do what he felt he was purposed to do.

"_You being around me all the time will only make me happy in the long run. I want you to be happy too because I love you."_

Why didn't Mitsukuni see that being with him was the only thing that had made him happy? Mori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sir, is everything all right?" a flight attendant asked as she passed by. Mori smiled brightly.

"Everything's fine ma'am, thank you so much for asking," he replied. She blushed at his unusually warm answer and winning smile and continued her rounds. Mori rubbed his eyes a little. He must be sleepy. A little rest wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>His Japanese office was always a little uneasy when Mori first returned from a trip, usually because his jetlag affected his disposition. They were very used to the reserved, stoic President Morinozuka, so his chatty, smiley persona frightened them. It was no different this time, although they were prepared for it. Mori entered his office, to which his staff all rose.<p>

"Welcome back, President Morinozuka," they all chorused. He blinked in confusion once before smiling brightly.

"Well, it's good to be back to such smiling faces," the president said in a chipper tone.

"You must be tired, President, would you like to rest for a few minutes before you get back to work?" his secretary asked.

"You're very kind," Mori told her, "I think I'll take my adorable secretary's suggestion."

Her face flushed red as he stepped into his office.

"It always creeps me out when he's like that…" she mumbled as she smoothed her hair.

"Should we tell him about Suou Tamaki's call?" one of her associates asked. She peeked in his office. Mori was curled up on his couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Maybe later…" she said.

* * *

><p>He finished the day at work with little more incident. However, upon returning home, he was surprised to see a familiar car in his driveway. <em>Tamaki<em> he thought. However confused or curious he may have been was not belied on his face at all. He stepped out of his vehicle as one of his servants ran up to him.

"Master Morinozuka, Master Suou has been waiting for you for about twenty minutes, he won't say why he his here…" he informed Mori. To this revelation, he said nothing, but went to his receiving room to see what his friend had to say. Tamaki was sitting placidly with a cup of coffee, but Mori knew this was the calm before the storm. Tamaki smiled and placed his cup on the table.

"Ah, hello, Mori, how have you been?" he began, "I greatly appreciate those scholarships you donated to the school, we've been able to allow more commoners to join the student body."

Mori nodded and sat down on the couch across from him.

"But…I have only one issue that I feel I must take up with you," he said. _Here it comes_ Mori thought.

"I heard from Kyoya that you took my daughter out on a date," Tamaki began, "How could you over step her father and do such a thing!"

He raised an eyebrow. Is that what he thought their meeting was? Knowing Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi, she probably told Kyoya that they went out to lunch, Kyoya relayed the information to Tamaki and he drew conclusions on his own.

"It wasn't a date," Mori protested.

"Oho! I always knew it!" Tamaki said jumping up, "You were quiet, but I knew you always…wait, what?"

Mori didn't feel a need to restate what he had just said. Haruhi wanted to have lunch with him, he had time, so he obliged. Tamaki seemed to be regaining his composure.

"Well if that's the case…well better you than Hikaru," he said, "Now that's out of the way, how's life been treating you?"

"Fine," Mori answered. Tamaki smiled in that all knowing way of his.

"Of course…" he said, "Of course…"

Mori wondered just what Tamaki saw. What got beyond his mask? Or…was it that they had just known each other so long that Tamaki could read into his actions the way Mitsukuni could.

"A lot of people care about you, you know," Tamaki said, "Hunny said that you are stuck in a bit of a rut. If you need help from anyone of us, you know where we are."

Mori was silent for a long while as Tamaki sipped at his coffee. Mori seemed to be studying the table as he contemplated Tamaki's words. All of the former members of the Host Club would be ready and willing to help him should he need it, and he wouldn't hesitate to help them in kind. Perhaps those years in the Club were preparing him to let go of his responsibility to Mitsukuni. He just…wasn't ready yet.

He didn't take his eyes off of the coffee table and he didn't exactly smile, but Tamaki could sense the gratitude behind his friend's seemingly blank expression.

"Thank you," Mori said finally.

"Anything for my wonderful 'neighbor,'" Tamaki replied.

* * *

><p>I'm updating in quick succession. I intend to update on Wednesday and Friday. But if I have time on an off day, I may post the next chapter.<p>

Thank you everyone who's been reviewing. I'm so bad at replying, but I thank you deeply.


	4. Lord of Cuteness Himself

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Fourth:

In Which Haruhi Gets Harassed By The Lord Of Cuteness Himself, Hunny

* * *

><p>Haruhi could hardly believe just how deep in a hole she could dig for herself. She was in her office, back logged with research and papers. She had been at the Consulate picking up records and requesting records and filing subpoenas, going over legal documents with more families than she could count, and just overall doing more work than she felt she was supposed to. It was late, and she was tired and she just wanted to go home. Still she sifted through the mountain of pages before her, plugging away valiantly at her work. One of her coworkers leaned on the doorjamb of her office and crossed his arms.<p>

"Michael, unless you're going to help me, I don't want you looking over my shoulder," she told him indignantly. Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"It's late Haru, you should go home," he told her, "Some of your hearings aren't for another two weeks or so."

"I'm so far behind, you don't even know," the young lawyer said.

"You want me to pick something up for you to eat?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"I'm good," she said, "Go home, your wife is probably worried about you."

"You know, there was some guy calling for you while you were out at the Consulate," he told her, "Said his name was Haninozuka or something."

_Hunny? What could he possibly want?_ Haruhi wondered.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll get to him when I'm free," she told her co worker.

"Is that your boyfriend or something?" he prodded. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Not in the least," she replied.

"All right, then. Good night, Haru," Michael said as he turned to leave. Haruhi adjusted her glasses and organized the pages in her hands. Americans were so casual, it was only matter of hours before her coworkers had started calling her Haruhi, and it was only days before her name was shortened to Haru. Whereas in Japan it would have taken her months before anyone was comfortable enough to use her first name. With the exception of the Host Club, of course, everybody used their first names or a nickname.

She recalled with some fondness, that it did take Mori a while before he called her by her first name. It was only after that did she learn more about him and his cousin. Mori was indeed a loyal person, Mitsukuni was lucky to have a cousin as devoted as he was.

Haruhi looked up at the clock. It was almost two thirty. Perhaps Michael was right, maybe she should call it a night.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was in the middle of her laundry day, which was every Saturday afternoon. She was placidly folding clothes on her couch when her phone rang. She was half tempted just to ignore it, but worried it might be a client, she answered.<p>

"Haru-chan!" a voice sang across the line, "You're really hard to get a hold of."

Haruhi barely recognized the voice, but the way it was said was tell tale as to who it was.

"Hunny? Is that you? You sound…different…" she said.

"Goodness, everyone's been saying that," he replied, "I grow a few inches, and get a few new responsibilities and everyone says I've changed. How's lawyer life treating you?"

Haruhi chuckled a little, "It's fine. But I'll have you know products from your company are all over the City. They're invading my office with all our new interns. Your adorable company mascot is all over cell phones and purses, and even ended up on some of my letterhead as a prank to make me annoyed. If I didn't like you so much I'd tell you and your 'Hello, Kitten' or whatever, to just go into a hole and die."

"My goodness Haru, I didn't know she bothered you that much!" he replied, "And here I got you a nice leather purse with her on it…"

"No, no, Hunny, I'm only joking. I'd appreciate your gift," she told him. She specifically neglected to tell him that she was wearing a T shirt with said mascot on it.

"Well," Mitsukuni began, "I'm coming to check out the finances and status of the boutique in New York this week and, I wanted to have a nice afternoon with you."

"Ah…I think I have one afternoon when I have no hearings and my appointments end pretty early…Wednesday, I think…" she told him.

"Great! I have a lot to tell you! I'll see you soon!" Mitsukuni said brightly. Before Haruhi could speak further, the older boy had hung up.

Haruhi shook her head as she put the phone back on the hook. She wondered just what he had to tell her. Probably something about cake, Usa-chan and Mori. Speaking of Mori, she hadn't heard from him since they had lunch together. She had really hoped to have a late lunch with Mori the same day that Mitsukuni had requested to spend with her, but Mori had returned to Japan. She was jealous of him, going all over the world as part of his job…travel was only something she dreamed of.

The young lawyer folded her clothes and smiled. People born to privilege, money and power just didn't have to worry about the same things she had to. They were simply in another world. Still, she loved her friends, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

><p>Haruhi couldn't take her eyes off of the person waiting for her outside of her firm. Leaning up against his sports car, with a his giant smile and wide eyes was Mitsukuni, her adorable Hunny-sempai. However, he was rather different from how she remembered him. He had shot up a bit, he was a few inches taller than her, which wasn't very tall, but still taller than he was before. He was dressed rather business casual, his clothes were rather monotone compared to the expression on his face.<p>

"Haru-chan, you look even lovelier than the pictures Hikaru sent me of you just a few months ago," he said.

Haruhi covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, "I was just trying on the clothes Kaoru and Hikaru made for me…I assumed they were taking pictures for their portfolios, I didn't know that they were sharing them among you guys."

"Oh, Haru, always so unconcerned with your looks when so many admire you for them," Mitsukuni sighed, "Tamaki nearly had a fit, but got less concerned once he actually saw them."

"Well, that's Tamaki for you. Hunny…your voice…it's…a bit deeper than I remember," she commented.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not so Loli-Shota any more," he said, "Although…"

He opened up one side of his coat. Inside was a thread bare, hardly stuffed Usa-chan in a custom sewn jacket pocket just for him.

"There are some things I just can't let go," Mitsukuni said with a wink. Haruhi laughed. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at something behind her. She turned around to see her coworkers peeking out from the windows of the firm. She smirked and shook her head.

"Don't pay attention to those guys. Sometimes, they act like Tamaki on crack when it comes to me and members of the opposite sex. Where to?" she asked, getting into the passenger side of the car.

"The Central Park Zoo," he answered. Haruhi wasn't completely surprised by the answer. They had a light hearted conversation on the way to the zoo. Mitsukuni put his car in a parking garage (to which Haruhi protested, talking about how much of a hassle it was), and they walked to their destination. He had brought cake from his favorite bakery, and together the two enjoyed the buttery smooth taste of cake while sitting on a bench in the zoo.

"You know," Mitsukuni began, "Takashi and I used to go to the zoo all the time. It was the one place that I dragged him to that he actually enjoyed. Which was why I liked to go. Believe it or not, despite all of my asking for piggy back rides and making demands of him, I do think about what Takashi wants a lot."

Haruhi looked up at him, her mouth full of cake, and wondering why he would tell her such a thing.

"Takashi…I want him to be happy, more than anything," he continued, "He doesn't see that no matter how many things he does for me, no matter how much he subjects himself to my happiness, the one thing that would make me happiest is to see _him_ happy. And right now he's…"

"Hunny…is Mori all right? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"I…I thought that by forcing him to be away from me that he'd be able to find other things to make him happy," Mitsukuni said, "Instead it seems to have made him confused and lost. He's so sad…but if I give him what he thinks he needs, it will only stifle him…Haru-chan…I'm going to ask you to check on Takashi for me when he comes to New York. He seems to come here often."

"Hunny…I'm not sure how much good I'll do, if anything, seeing me will make him want to be with you more," Haruhi answered. Mitsukuni smiled in a cryptic way.

"Haru…you have no idea of your effect on people," he said, "Just occasionally drop him a line, once in a while…I just want to see if he'll open up more to someone other than me."

Haruhi saw no harm in keeping tabs on Mori. She was worried for him now, and wondered if he was feeling a little depressed the last time she saw him.

_Not like I could ever fully decipher what's going on in his head_ she thought. Mitsukuni watched his companion thoughtfully eat another piece of cake. He smiled and thought of the time years ago when he went missing at Kyoya's resort.

"_Were you lonely while I was gone?"_

_There was a bit of a pause, before Mori replied, "No, not really."_

Mistukuni then found out that his cousin spent most of his time with Haruhi that afternoon. It was his sincere hope that Haruhi could abate his cousin's loneliness even just a little, like she did back then. She seemed to be his best and only chance at breaking Mori's shell enough for him to accept that he can find happiness in others.

_Perhaps I am asking something of Haruhi that she doesn't really want. Perhaps our friendship will be ruined,_ Mitsukuni thought, _However, I will be willing to take the risk if Takashi's happiness is involved. For my cousin, I will wager a precious friendship._

In taking this wager, Mitsukuni inadvertently became Mori's protector. He silently wheeled and dealed in hopes of finding something better for Mori, something better than a lifetime of self imposed servitude to him.

Haruhi, blissfully unaware of the things at stake, grinned and turned to Mitsukuni.

"Hunny, Mori is very important to me, you, and all of our friends. I'll be sure to look out for him in your absence," she told him. Mitsukuni stared at Haruhi for a moment before crushing her in a hug. This was unlike other hugs he had given her, those were cute and playful. This was a serious hug, full of gratitude and unspoken emotions.

"Thank you, Haruhi…you don't know how much this means to me," he told her. She smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Together, we'll take care of Mori," Haruhi told him, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>It's a bit late, but I was unexpectedly busy today. Please enjoy!<p> 


	5. Something Unexpected

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Fifth:

In Which Mori Does Something Unexpected

* * *

><p>Mori finished out two weeks in Japan tying up loose ends and meeting with various people, who were of much importance to his business but little importance to him personally. He didn't like to think of himself as a selfish person, concerned with his pain and upsets only, but he was feeling so down lately. It wasn't like anyone could tell the difference between him when he was sad and him when he was fine. Except maybe Mistukuni…and Tamaki, which was still a new phenomenon for him. How is it that Tamaki could see what so many couldn't? Then again, Tamaki was rather perceptive when it came to others and how they were feeling. On the other hand it was rather amazing to Mori how Tamaki could go for so long without realizing that his feelings for Haruhi were far from the fatherdaughter relationship he had imagined.

If Tamaki could see him in way that Mistukuni could, just what did that mean? What did anything mean? What was he supposed to do? He was a mess of questions as he boarded a plane back to New York. He spent a good deal of the flight lost in his thoughts which were disjointed and bleak. Finally, he relented and set his deck of cards down in front of him. Would he decide to sort out his life, or would he continue to wallow in his problems? The former sounded much more productive, and looking busy might stop that flight attendant from giving him the eye. What was her problem anyway, it wasn't like he gave her any reason to like him.

…Or maybe he did. He never quite remembered the things he said when he was tired. Like that time he was tired at the Host Club one day. Haruhi gave him this weird look for days afterward.

Anyway, he had a card game to play. He laid out the cards and posed a question.

_What am I supposed to do?_

The answer was as obvious as the ace of spades sitting on top of one of the piles.

_Protect Mistukuni._

_He says that he'll be fine and you should do what makes you happy._

Mori was sure that his cousin would be safe and fine on his own. Mori deftly freed up more cards as he pondered more pressing matters. What did make him happy?

_Protecting him made me happy._

_Oh, come on, there must be something else. Anything!_

Mori placed a five of clubs on top of a six of hearts as he thought. Anything…

_Kendo._

_You're already pretty good. It's not like you're out to be the kendo champion of the world…why don't you teach it?_

Mori was almost shocked at his thought process and shook his head. Last time someone wanted him to teach them something, he ended up being called a bunch of strange names. He was team captain of kendo, yes, that wasn't too bad, but teaching…well…it _would_ give him something to do…

He'd try it. He'll have to request to teach _with_ someone, but he'd at least give it a shot. It'd make Mistukuni happy to know that he was trying something new.

If he taught in Japan, he'd be bombarded with requests and pupils, since he was pretty well known in the kendo community over there. He didn't want to feel obligated to continue teaching if he really didn't like it. There was this one kendo dojo in New York that he liked to frequent to keep his skills sharp, and the master there did say he wanted a little more help. That seemed to Mori to be the best place to start.

He was interested to see where this was going to take him.

* * *

><p>After a few days of sleeping off jet lag and freeing up his schedule more for his new plans, Mori finally made it over to the dojo. Upon arriving, the master was the first to welcome him, praising his previous records.<p>

"I would have loved to have a match against you in my younger years," the master told him, "But with my arthritis the way it is, it's getting more difficult to hold practice swords, much less fight against someone twenty years my junior. What brings you back to our humble dojo?"

"I want to teach," Mori said. The older man stared and then grinned.

"Really? A member of the Morinozuka is willing to teach in _my_ dojo?"

"I'd rather just teach the basics," Mori explained.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure in order to teach the family style you'd have to have authorization," the man said, "Welcome to the Tomino Dojo, I am Tomino Yoshiyuki. We're all glad to have you. I'll put you to work with Christopher Huang. He's got a beginner and intermediate class. All children ranging from ten to fifteen."

_Huang…must be Chinese_ Mori thought. Tomino showed him the class, that was currently session.

"Those will be your students, a very diverse bunch," he explained to Mori, "They meet twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday from four to seven thirty."

Mori nodded and gave them all a once over. If nothing else, this would be a learning experience for him.

* * *

><p>Mori never expected calls of a personal nature to come his way very often, especially since all his friends and family knew how much he disliked the phone. When Haruhi called him he didn't know what to say. Haruhi wasn't the type to call people for no reason, but if she was in trouble, he trusted she'd tell him sooner or later. Still, he didn't mind hearing from her. She didn't want to talk long, she simply asked after him and wanted to know when he was free for lunch.<p>

Mori was rather accustomed to dealing with women. Dealing with Haruhi was something different. She was delightfully blunt and sarcastically sweet, she was different from other girls, but some how the same. It was difficult to put your finger on it. However one thing was certain, she was a wonderful person. Which was why he didn't refuse to go on a date with her.

_It's not a date, it's just lunch_, Mori told himself. If it was a date, he was required by an unspoken law to call Tamaki and ask permission to take her. They agreed on Friday at noon at a café near Haruhi's firm, so she won't have rush back to work to finish her research. Mori was never in a hurry, any place would have been fine with him.

With a meeting with Haruhi to look forward to at the end of the week, Mori found himself welcoming the new challenges the following days would bring. All the change would be more bearable with something comfortable and familiar at the end of it all.

_Haruhi is rather comforting…in a strange, blunt sort of way_, Mori thought as he wrote her into his schedule. He could already picture her pushing up her glasses in a way reminiscent of Kyoya and scrutinizing the menu for something to eat. Haruhi was one of those people who were blissfully unaware of just how much they affected others.

* * *

><p>Mori wasn't nervous about meeting the children or teaching them anything. He was more anxious about working with another instructor. He entered the training room fifteen minutes before the class started to get acquainted with his fellow teacher. Christopher was already there, and eagerly waiting for him. Mori was surprised at the kind reception he received. The Chinese man jumped up and shook his hand vigorously.<p>

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting _the_ Takashi Morinozuka!" Christopher began, "You're like a legend in this dojo! You're a legend in almost every kendo dojo! All your fights are so amazing to watch, the kids study them all the time! They're going to be in for such a surprise when they realize you're going to be helping them with their kendo!"

Fortunately, Christopher Huang was a chatty person, and didn't seem to notice that Mori didn't say much in response.

"I'm glad to be of assistance, Mr. Huang," he said. Christopher laughed heartily.

"Ah, so polite! Call me Chris, I don't care!" he told Mori. Mori listened to him ramble on and on about the kids and how much fun they were going to have, until the first students entered the room. They seemed to be in shock as they stared at Mori. Two of the girls that entered instantly started whispering, and Mori instantly thought of being back in the host club. How many girls would have died of fangirl happiness if he offered to show them some kendo? Fortunately, he was older, they were younger, and he had no reason to entertain their fantasies.

"We have a new teacher, kids," Chris told them, "Hold off all questions until every one else comes."

Slowly but surely, about fifteen or so children filed in, each one glancing at him with curiosity. After a short period of silence, one of the kids finally spoke up.

"Is that Morinozuka? I mean, _the_ Morinozuka?" one of the boys asked. Mori was surprised, he thought that Chris had merely been running his mouth when he said the kids knew about him.

"That's right, Leon!" Chris said with a wink. Mori gazed over at said Leon. He appeared to be no older than thirteen, he had light tan skin, and black, curly hair. Mori guessed he was probably of Hispanic decent, not like he was bent on finding out. Leon studied him with a similar expression of blank curiosity. The younger boy's expression was forced, as though he were trying to act cooler than the gawking blond that stood to his left and the tittering girls to his right. Mori smiled in amusement, although for the children it was hard to tell.

Chris went on to explain that Mori would be aiding in their training, and a few of them smiled.

"Well, what do you want to be called Takashi?" Chris said brightly, "Takashi-sensei? Morinozuka-sensei?"

"Kurogane-sensei!" one of the girls shouted. Everyone stared at her in confusion, except for her friend standing next to her and Chris, both of whom started laughing.

"Morinozuka does look like Kurogane, Melissa," he said. Mori looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kurogane is a character from the anime Tsubasa," Chris explained, "Melissa and her friend Reno like anime a lot."

Mori inwardly groaned. Just what he needed,_ two_ otaku.

"I like the sound of Kurogane-sensei, girls," the other teacher told them, "but I think we should try something else…"

"Mori-sensei!" another girl piped in. This girl was small, and obviously Asian, about eleven or so.

"I like that," Mori said quickly before any more strange names could be added.

"Congratulations, Ji-un, you've named our new sensei," Chris declared, "Well, enough small talk, let's get started."

Mori's trained eye could easily commit Chris's demonstration of a move to memory, making it simple to correct the children when they were wrong, and help them make their moves more effective. Mori could also catch when things were different about his friends.

* * *

><p>When he and Haruhi sat down for lunch, he already saw that she was a bit paler, and she had bags under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping well, probably because she was taking on a lot of work and staying up all night. Mori wouldn't ask her about it. If he did, she'd get defensive like she would back in school. Every time one of the Host Club would comment about her spending long hours in studying, she'd get upset and tell them that if she wasn't spending time at the Club, then she wouldn't have stay up so late at night.<p>

Haruhi rubbed her nose indignantly and sighed. Mori watched quietly, as she ordered. She was obviously exhausted and burnt out. Still, she only seemed to ask questions about him.

"So Mori, what have you been doing all week?" she asked with a tired smile.

"Working and teaching," he answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Teaching? When did that start?" she inquired.

"This week," he answered.

"What are you teaching?" she asked. Mori smiled, Haruhi was getting better at choosing which questions to ask him.

"Kendo. I'm teaching a class of preteens," he answered.

"Wow, what made you want to do that?" she asked. Mori folded his hands and fell silent. He did kind of do this on a whim, there were reasons, some more obvious than others.

"Hunny says that you don't normally act on your impulses," Haruhi said with a thoughtful look on her face, "You only act on your impulse to care and to protect. Before, you were only protecting Mitsukuni. Now…I think you're doing this because you need to feel like you're trying to protect and guide someone. That's just how I feel."

Mori didn't say anything, instead he simply stared at her. He was starting to feel like he had suddenly become an open book. Why was he so easy to read all of a sudden?

"Did I strike a chord?" she asked. Mori's face didn't change, even though he was shocked at her being able to read him so easily. Maybe Haruhi was extra intuitive when she was tired.

"The food is about to arrive," he told her simply. Haruhi grinned knowingly.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the semi-late update. Hope you guys like it!<p> 


	6. Haruhi Gets Confronted

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Sixth:

In Which Haruhi Gets Confronted About Mori

* * *

><p>Haruhi, despite all her work, called Mitsukuni about his cousin's decision to teach kendo. He was ecstatic and asked that she continue to check on Mori. Mori adapted to change pretty well, but he always did better when he had someone he knew around. Which was why Haruhi freed up as many Friday afternoons as possible to talk with Mori. She vaguely wondered what Tamaki would say, but decided not to worry about it for too long.<p>

The young lawyer learned through her observations of Mori that she could pick up the more subtle gestures and understand what they meant. If he didn't make direct eye contact with her, it meant he was troubled in some way. If he raised his eyebrows just slightly it meant he was interested in what she was saying or understood where she was coming from. Furrowing his brows meant he was thinking about something. Narrowing his eyes meant he didn't approve of the idea placed before him. When he was embarrassed, or shy, it was harder to pick up on, but she knew he clenched his teeth. When he was thinking about asking her a question, he'd look directly at her until the right words came to mind. Of course, he had to use as few words as possible, too many would just not have been very unMori-like. Haruhi wondered if she had ever heard a conversation which he did most of the talking.

In their weeks together and conversations, she gathered that he rather liked his class. Chris, his fellow teacher enjoyed having him, the kids were wonderful and seemed to admire him, and he liked everyone at the dojo more or less. In his own way, she also gathered that he was expressing concern for her. It took her about ten of his vague hints to figure it out, but she realized that he was worried about her lack of sleep. She decided for his sake and for her own to try and go to bed at a more reasonable hour than three thirty in the morning.

She also found that Mori would stop by the firm once in a while just to say hello or to give her things on occasion. Which was why everyone began labeling Mori as her boyfriend.

"Come on, Haru," Michael commented one day, "What do you call a guy who you go out to lunch with every week, and who checks on you every few days?"

"A best friend," she answered simply. A boyfriend would mean she would spend every waking moment waiting for his call, and talk about him and nothing but him…it was such a frivolous term for someone you love but aren't sure about spending the rest of your life with. It was a waste of energy if you asked her, to get all flustered over someone you weren't serious about. Besides, Mori really was starting to become her best friend, especially nowadays. Of all the guys of the former Host Club, she felt she knew Mori the best.

That was a feat in itself, she learned. The other boys at the Club, besides Hunny of course, just thought he was…different, strange at times (the twins thought he was a robot). Haruhi decided that such a conclusion would be unfair. Mori was just uncommonly shy and extremely thoughtful. Nothing about Mori was wasteful, which she found refreshing in someone so wealthy. He didn't waste his words, his strength, or his time. Mori didn't look like the type to be lavishly excessive (although Haruhi was sure he had houses and villas all over the world). His wealth and status didn't intimidate her, even his tall, imposing presence didn't bother her. Mori was just…Mori. When she was with him, she could just be Haruhi. If she felt a little talkative, he'd listen, if she didn't want to talk, he didn't force her to open up, or try to fill the silence with awkward, frenzied conversation.

It was nice to have a friend like that for a change. She told her father, her _real_ father, all of this in one of their many phone conversations.

"I don't know, Haruhi. I might have thought that he was your boyfriend as well," Ranka told her.

"Dad," she sighed, "It's not like that. It's a friendship, a mutual understanding of each other's temperaments."

"Mm-hm…that's why you all have lunch together every week and he brings you presents," her father shot back.

"It's not like school Dad, we don't see each other everyday, and Mori doesn't always buy me presents, and when he does bring one, they're not expensive. Usually just food he knows that I like," she answered.

"He already knows your weakness is food, my, my, I have to give Mori more credit," Ranka replied in a mischievous tone. Haruhi bid her father good bye, and with that she hung up. She was ready for a little down time. This was the first time in a long while that she didn't have to take work home with her, so she was ready to relax and get ready for relatively early bedtime.

* * *

><p>Haruhi did get a night of well deserved sleep, but waiting for her when she woke up first thing in the morning was a call from Tamaki.<p>

"Haruhi! What is the meaning of this!" he shouted. Haruhi winced at the volume of his voice.

"Can you tone it down a bit? I just woke up ten minutes ago. And what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen," Kyoya explained. Great, a three-way conversation.

"You and Mori have been going out for a month and you didn't tell me!" he cried.

"Oh, god, what is everybody's problem? I am not going out with Mori!" she yelled back.

"Oh, no. Don't play cute, Kyoya heard from Hunny that you two have been going out to lunch together every Friday," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, Hunny told me that he _asked_ Haruhi to check on him," Kyoya told him.

"You don't have to have lunch with someone to check on them!" the blond asserted.

"Whatever," Haruhi said, "I don't see a need to get so worked up, I'm not in love or anything, and from what I gather from Mori, he's not either."

"See! You can already understand the mystery that is Mori!" Tamaki shouted, "Pretty soon, you'll be finding things about him that are endearing and then slowly you'll fall in love and then one day, when you least expect it, he'll smile at you and then you'll blush like a little school girl!"

Tamaki fell silent, and Haruhi guessed he was going into "Tamaki's Inner Theater." She rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Kyoya, make him stop…" she said through clenched teeth.

"I want to as much as you do, but well…" he replied. Haruhi told them that she had to go to work, and she had to leave. She just wished that everyone would give her a break and leave her alone.

* * *

><p>Mori and Haruhi sat in relative silence as they took tea that Friday afternoon. Well, Haruhi had tea, and Mori had coffee. They were both unwilling to talk about the calls they received from Tamaki, even though it kind of amused Haruhi. She was no longer quite sure what Tamaki's attachment to her was anymore. It's obvious that the fatherdaughter relationship was a ruse to cover for his crush on her, but why continue it for so long? Perhaps, he was being her protective older brother now.

All of the Host Club were like her older brothers. Sometimes they'd take her places. She wasn't so reluctant to go on trips with them as she used to be. She found that once she had put aside a little money, she didn't mind going with them so much. Plus, she learned little things about them when they went places together. Like Hikaru didn't deal with jetlag well at all, and Kaoru, despite being the calmer twin, was a party animal (he simply loved dancing).

Mori she found, was especially fond of horses. She assumed he'd be sort of good with horses since he taught Hikaru how to drive a carriage back in high school, and horseback riding seemed to be trademark to high society, almost all of the Host Club knew something about horses or horse racing. Mori couldn't seem to complete a trip without going on a ride if a stable was available.

One time she was on vacation with Mori and Mistukuni in Ireland. Mistukuni requested they stay one extra day. When she asked why, Mitsukuni merely smiled.

"This part of Ireland has great stables," he explained, "Mori won't ask to stay longer, but I don't want him to miss out on his favorite part of the trip."

From what little she managed to pry out of him about his personal life outside of kendo, Mori told her that he liked to ride in Central Park or out on Long Island on Saturdays. Strange, what small and unexpected things they learn about each other.

"Haruhi…" Mori said, breaking her train of thought. She looked up at him, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"My students are participating in a tournament…will you come?" he asked.

Haruhi stared at him before smiling, "Sure I'd love to."

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what to expect, she'd never seen a kendo match in real life before. She'd really like to see Mori himself do some kendo, but she wasn't going to ask him. He picked her up that Saturday afternoon. She got in the car and they smiled and greeted each other.<p>

"You look nice," Mori commented. She shook her head and waved her hand as if to swat the compliment away.

"I just threw this on," Haruhi told him, "Now, you tell me about your kids. Do you think on of them will win?"

Mori was silent for a while, "Leon has a chance in the boys' tournament. Ji-un, or Reno may win the girls'."

"What are they like?" she asked.

"Reno is like Renge," he replied, "Ji-un is quiet and sweet. And Leon…Leon is very serious."

_A new record for him_ she thought, _he spoke three sentences to me._

"Leon…he sounds like he's like you," the lawyer said. Mori chuckled just a little

"Or at least he wants to be like you," Haruhi she continued, "It's understandable that he'd like you so much. Anyone can tell that seeing how your brother looks up to you."

Mori smiled just ever so slightly. Haruhi really liked it when he smiled. He didn't waste them on just anything. Sometimes his smiles were very slight, a visible secret she called it. It may have sounded terrible, but she hoped that she'd be the only girl to understand that secret for a good while.

Upon their arrival, all the children crowded around him, all decked out in their kendo regalia, minus their helmets. Haruhi found that their eager shouts brought a smile to her face. She noticed though, that one lagged behind, and crossed his arms. His face was obviously suppressing a smile. A man came up to her and shook her hand.

"You must be Haruhi, Takashi's friend. I'm Chris Huang," he said, "Mori mentioned that you'd be coming."

Haruhi watched as each student lined up for a once over. He checked their equipment and gave a precious few words of encouragement. Haruhi watched with interest how Mori interacted with the children. One girl, she assumed to be Ji-un, he said just a few words that made her smile brightly. He tousled her hair the same way he did Haruhi and the younger girl smiled brightly. Next, a girl with bright red hair got her armor checked, this Haruhi assumed to be Reno. The girl obviously had a game face on, and Mori's expression clearly showed that he was expecting her to do well, if not win. Haruhi was sure that the younger girl was unaware of Mori's hopes for her, but she nodded to him as he tugged gently on one of her braids.

"So those are the best out of the girls?" Haruhi asked. Chris nodded.

"Reno surprised me, I assumed she was like her friend Melissa," he commented.

"And what's Melissa like?" she prodded. Chris pointed and sighed. Mori was giving her outfit a once over, and once he was sure she was ready, Melissa put her hands on her hips.

"Mori-sensei, I hope you're not going out with Sakura-chan over there," the girl asserted, "Because Kurogane/Sakura is weird and plus, that would ruin the OTP!"

Haruhi found herself lost.

"Sakura-chan? OTP? What is she talking about?" she asked. Chris laughed.

"Melissa has this thing with anime, she thinks that Mori resembles Kurogane from one of her favorites shows and apparently she thinks that you resemble Sakura, another character. But in the show, Sakura is in love with someone else, so you two being together in real life would ruin her one true pairing, or OTP," he explained. Haruhi turned to see Mori's reaction. He was suppressing a laugh, and he shook his head. Melissa grinned in a way reminiscent of Renge and walked over to Reno.

"You hear that Reno! The OTP is safe! Sakura/Syaoran forever!" the girl declared. Reno seemed to be less interested, but humored her friend. Mori checked the other children with little incident, except for Leon. Leon had put on his equipment perfectly and Mori sent him off. Leon refused to go without telling him his resolve.

"Sensei, I'm going to win. Expect nothing less than perfection from me," the boy told Mori.

"I expect the best you can do," Mori replied. Mori joined Haruhi and Chris and they sat down on the bleachers. Chris went on to explain all the little bits of drama going on in their class. Ji-un was adopted from South Korea, and was extremely shy. She was taking the class to come out of her shell, but gets shunned by a lot of the children because they equate Korea, North or South, with evil, communist pigs.

"Like they know what communism is," Chris commented, "Melissa and Reno tend to stick together, but Reno is clearly better than Melissa at kendo, and Melissa gets jealous a lot. Reno also holds back some of her abilities so that she can keep her friend. I hope they learn that good friends celebrate the differences between each other, not stifle them."

Then there was Leon. Chris told her Leon's father abandoned him and his mother when he was three. He's been searching for someone who made him think of his ideal father, tall, quiet and somber. Mori fit the bill quite perfectly.

"So he's bent on impressing Takashi here. He set the goal of making it to the city wide championship," Chris explained, "He's also been trying to get his mother to go out with ol' Mori-sensei, despite the obvious age difference. She's like forty two."

"That's a lot of drama for kids their age," Haruhi said, as the girls' matches began. Mori said nothing, and merely crossed his arms.

"Well, they're in that middle school into high school age, so it's more common than you think," Chris said, "Don't you remember even a little drama when you were in middle school?"

Haruhi chuckled, "I was quite oblivious to all the drama going on outside of my books."

"Then you were quite lucky," Chris replied. The three became quiet as their attention became focused on the students. There were a few losses and wins. Haruhi found it rather exciting, she liked the action. Reno ended up in match against Melissa and almost forfeited, but one look from Mori, an odd cross between disappointment and anger, made Reno shape up. Children, Haruhi realized, ranged from being as inattentive to other's feelings as Melissa, to highly in tune to them, like Reno. Melissa lost, and promptly stormed out of the room muttering about how Reno couldn't be her friend anymore.

Ji-un, was doing very well. She was about little fanfare, and plenty of action. Haruhi was surprised that someone that Mori described as sweet and quiet could attack with such ferocity and skill. She was trying to figure out why she was so shocked, after Mitsukuni and his prowess in the martial arts, nothing should amaze her anymore.

Mori was correct in placing his confidences in either Reno or Ji-un, for the final match in the girl's division of the tournament was between the two of them. Reno, clearly distracted from her friend's outburst, was no match for Ji-un's clarity and directness. The young Korean girl dominated the match, and took the win for the girls' tournament.

The boys also did very well, but Leon simply decimated his competition. Haruhi could understand why, he was basically bending over backwards to try and gain Mori's praise, which when given, was highly warranted. Haruhi wondered jus how willing she would go for just a few words of encouragement if she admired them as much as Leon admired Mori.

Leon, for all his drive and determination, lost. He got to the final match, but, as Mori would later point out to Haruhi in the car, he burnt himself out trying to beat all his other opponents. By the final leg of the tournament, he was simply exhausted. Leon's disappointment at his loss caused him to be bitter for about half an hour after the whole affair was over. Mori sat with him silently as the younger boy vented and fought back tears. Haruhi waited for them quietly, watching Mori more than Leon.

She smiled as she realized that this was probably what made Mori happy, to have someone that depended on him and looked up to him. Whether it was teaching, protecting, or even just asking for piggyback rides and cake, taking care of someone made him happy. He lived for the service of others, not expecting anything in return. That made him different from most people.

Haruhi was sure that Mori would get something in return for all the good he tried to do and it would be far more than he ever imagined.

* * *

><p>I just couldn't make Haruhi the only thing that Mori's life around. That would be unhealthy in my opinion. So he found a passion for teaching and Haruhi just so happened to show up around the same time.<p>

Thank you to everyone who has this favorited or on alert. And of course, thank you for reviews, I know they're all


	7. Not So Terrible

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Seventh:

In Which Mori Decides that Protecting Someone Else May Not Be So Terrible

* * *

><p>Mori watched his companion as she sat across the table from him at the restaurant. Haruhi looked almost graceful as she traced the rim of her coffee cup with her index finger. Noting the scrutiny of his gaze she looked up and beamed at him. She seemed to be smiling at him a lot lately. Mori wanted to know what it was about him that made her smile. There was something almost addictive about the thoughtfully dreamy look she had when she was happy. There was no point in trying to read too much into anything Haruhi did toward him. She saw him as a friend and nothing more.<p>

He didn't say much, he was guarded like he always was, but she understood. After two months, he was still feeling unnerved about all this. Haruhi could understand what he felt or what he was thinking with few or no words; this was something that he had only achieved with Mitsukuni and he was afraid of this profound form of communication with Haruhi. He didn't mind protecting her ––Mori learned though teaching kendo that protecting and guiding people other than his cousin was just as rewarding, if not more so. He wouldn't call it love between them, at least not in the sense that others used it. It was deeper than the bonds of the "family" that Tamaki had created for them; it was a strange camaraderie.

He wanted to know for sure how deep that unspoken connection was. He wanted to confirm and sort out his feelings for her on his end. Playing Solitaire in his bedroom or office would only get him so far––he had to see it in her. What was she to him?

Thus Mori dared to do the one thing that he had avoided doing for so long: he was going to take Haruhi on a date. A real one, one that Mitsukuni hadn't asked Haruhi to do (he had gathered that their weekly outings were of his cousin's design). Of course he couldn't formally ask her out, it would scare her. Mori's way of asking her out was just as subtle as everything else he did. She knew that he went riding every Saturday. Since she was aware of his little custom he'd take her with him one week when it was convenient for her, and they'd have dinner after. It was simple, yet brilliant. Haruhi was none the wiser as she accepted, promising not to tell Tamaki about their plans right away.

She smiled at him again, and an unfamiliar feeling pressed against the inside of his chest. No single person, male or female could smile at him like that and make him feel so uneasy. It wasn't uneasiness in a bad way on the contrary it felt rather pleasant. This odd mix of feelings was what made him a little frustrated and added to his confusion. He smiled back, wondering if she could sense his confusion over his feelings.

* * *

><p>Mori carefully brushed his horse, waiting for Haruhi to show up at the stables. He had his driver pick her up and she would arrive at any moment. Mori was nervous; he wasn't sure what he'd find or even if he'd find anything. He had to let her into his world in order to find out. Outside of kendo, riding was his element. The quiet was amazing and the horse required few spoken instructions. Mori was at peace when he was on a trail, no one but him and his horse, Natsuki. He had many horses, but she was his favorite. Natsuki was old enough to be relaxed and tame but young enough to take to a gallop when he needed her to. Despite his attachment to her, Mori wanted Haruhi to ride her today. Natsuki was ideal for teaching a new rider and he wanted his friend to feel comfortable.<p>

"Be nice to Haruhi, Natsuki. She's not an experienced rider, so go easy," he told the horse. He patted her muzzle and then saddled her up. Mori didn't stay with Natsuki for long, he had to get the horse he was going to ride ready for the afternoon. It wasn't hard work, and he rather liked it. Once he was sure every thing was ready for their little trip, he went out of the barn to watch for Haruhi. He found himself extremely anxious for her arrival. They'd been on many outings alone; he'd visit her at her house often, and he had never felt this kind of anticipation about her presence before. He wondered why this was surfacing all of a sudden.

The manager of the stable was coming toward him, pointing toward the building, and Haruhi was with her. Mori grinned slightly and waved. Haruhi's grin was much wider than his, and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I've never ridden a horse before," she said as they headed into the stable. "I hope that isn't a problem."

He told her it wasn't. He got her a helmet and riding boots and helped her put them on properly.

"Am I ready now?" she asked. Mori nodded and beckoned her to follow him. She followed. Gazing in wonder at the horses they passed. Finally, they came to his desired stall.

"This is Natsuki," he told her. Haruhi reached up and rubbed the horse's nose.

"She's beautiful. Am I going to ride her?" she asked. Mori nodded and opened the door to let Natsuki out. He helped Haruhi to get on, giving instructions, his hands on her waist to support her. He kept them there as she got settled on the saddle. One of the stable hands held Natsuki, while he got his own horse. He rode up to Haruhi's side.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Haruhi smiled brightly and nodded. He instructed her on how to get the horse going and they were off. Haruhi was a fast learner, and did pretty well for her first ride. Aside from a few instructions, they were mostly silent. Haruhi was concentrating on riding, but that small constant smile showed that she was clearly enjoying herself. That same smile made Mori happy in a way he couldn't describe.

The Host Club afforded him the opportunity to make lots of women smile and squeal in delight. He got no satisfaction from having fangirls or receiving "love" notes from them. None of them were truly worth his time. However, the time spent with the members of the Host Club was what made it bearable. He truly did start to like the other members. Haruhi became his favorite, for other reasons than she was a novelty. His family, although wealthy, was in servitude to another for generations. He also was in the company of many of the followers of the Morinozuka-style of kendo, most being of lower birth. Being among commoners wasn't exactly anything new to him. He didn't exactly like the term "commoners" because it made it sound as though they were in the Middle Ages. You didn't have to be rich to be special. Being with someone like Haruhi was special enough.

Haruhi was never quite concerned looks and more concerned with people's personalities and how they influenced their actions. That was why she was able to get into Hikaru and Kaoru's world, see Kyoya for what he truly was, and be immune to Tamaki's theatrics. She even understood the relationship that he and his cousin had.

"Am I doing this right, Mori?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. He glanced at her as she and Natsuki trotted at his side. He smiled and nodded.

"Very good," he said simply. Haruhi smiled brightly and rubbed Natsuki's neck.

"I'm having a lot of fun, I can see why you like to ride so much. It's relaxing, especially if you know what you're doing," she told him. Mori continued to sneak glances at her. She seemed happy, and he realized that her happiness was starting to mean more to him. That was why he'd bring her gifts every week. He knew she didn't like extravagant things, so something small, like fresh strawberries, or a can of instant coffee gave her joy.

Right now, his happiness was making her happy. Mori almost pulled his horse to a complete stop at the revelation. He loved making her happy. Why exactly? She was special, and she was special because she knew what made him smile without him having to spell it out for her. She understood him. For that he…loved her. It was useless to deny it, or give it another label: it was love. He was sure it wasn't love that was common in movies, but it was love just the same.

"It's about time we started heading back," he told her, his voice not belying any significant changes in his feelings for her. However, she sensed the change, and from the corner of his eye he could see her blinking rapidly in a sort of confusion.

"All right then," she said. They rode in relative silence part of the way. Then Mori asked where she wanted to go for dinner.

Haruhi thought for a moment. She really had no idea of what she wanted.

"I don't want to go someplace too fancy. I'm defiantly not dressed for the occasion," she told him. "I'm really don't know where to go. Why don't you pick?"

"Fidelia Ristaurante," he said. Mori was rather amused with her reaction.

"That was just featured on Food Network as one of the most expensive places to eat. I don't think I can go, it's just too fancy," Haruhi replied.

"I really want to take you," he said. She turned the idea over in her head.

"Well, you're usually not so assertive about what you want to do, so I'll yield this time. But, I have to go home and change," she answered. "How about…you pick me up at six?"

Mori nodded and their plans were set.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at Fidelia Ristaurante was a typical Italian restaurant: dimly lit, warm and inviting décor. Haruhi commented that it reminded her of the house she and the twins stayed in while they were in Tuscany. They were seated promptly and they perused their menus and shared a bit of small talk.<p>

Mori had always thought Haruhi was pretty. There were certain moments though, when she was exceptionally attractive. That night, she was dressed in a navy cocktail dress of Kaoru's design; the cut and fabric were perfect for a woman of Haruhi's frame. She wore jewelry, which he had only seen her do on a few occasions. Her mother's wedding ring on her right hand, a bracelet that Kyoya had given her for her birthday (no reimbursement required), and a necklace that Tamaki had given her. The truth was she was showered with gifts from the Host Club members. They simply couldn't forget how deeply she had touched their lives.

_She's special to all of them_, Mori thought, _what makes me think that I deserve to have her to myself like this?_

"Mori? Is everything all right?" Haruhi inquired. He looked up at her, definitely sure that any attempt on his part to hide what he thought would be ineffective. Haruhi's face was etched with worry.

She placed her hand on his and gazed at him with concern, "Mori…"

"Takashi," he said. She blinked rapidly.

"W-what?" she said almost breathlessly. Mori couldn't help but notice how lovely her wide brown eyes looked in candlelight.

"If it's not too much trouble, I want you to call me Takashi," he clarified. He already knew that she understood exactly what he meant, but just in case she didn't, he told her in so many words just what he wanted. She seemed to shrink back in her chair and held her menu up to her face, trying to look as though she were intently looking for something to eat. Mori smiled as he realized she was covering a slight blush that graced her cheeks. Finally, when she fully recovered, she folded up her menu and placed it on the table.

"I think I'm ready to order now…Takashi," she said carefully. Mori smiled and reached over the table to tousle her hair.

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT!" Mitsukuni cried over the telephone. "Oh, Takashi, that's amazing!"<p>

Mori knew that his cousin would be happy over the news.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell Tamaki about your date, but he has to find out sooner or later," he said. "So you asked her to call you Takashi…that means you care about her a lot, don't you?"

"She's special to everyone," Mori replied.

"Takashi…is she special to _you_?" Mitsukuni said. Mori didn't know how to respond.

"Don't worry, if you're not sure, or you don't want to tell me yet, it's okay," Mitsukuni told his cousin. "Bottom line is: are you happy?"

Mori thought about it for a moment. His kendo students, all eager to see him, all ready and willing for his instruction came to mind first. They most certainly gave him a sense of joy. Then Haruhi and her dreamlike smile played across his thoughts.

"Yes, I am happy," he told his cousin. "I really am."

* * *

><p>Well...that's it until Friday! I hope you liked it.<p> 


	8. Something Even More Unpleasant

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Eighth:

In Which Both Friends Take Ill And Haruhi Deals With Something Even More Unpleasant

* * *

><p>Haruhi really enjoyed horseback riding. So much so, that she asked Mori if he'd take her again the next week…and the next…and the next…and before she knew it, she had been riding for about two months or so. Haruhi and Mori would spend all Saturday afternoon together. In the evening, if neither was too tired, they'd go out, sometimes to dinner, sometimes to a movie, or even an art gallery for a late night showing. Eventually, despite her guarded and careful answers to her coworker's questions, they found out about why she was reluctant to make appointments on Saturday afternoons. Michael threw up his hands in defeat.<p>

"I don't know what to make of this, Haru," he said, "You're with this guy several times a week, he brings you gifts, you guys talk, you ride together, go on 'outings' which in my opinions are glorified dates, and you guys _aren't_ together?"

"No, absolutely not," she said. Haruhi couldn't understand what was so hard to grasp about that.

"It's just that, the last time I spent that much time and money on a girl, she was my girlfriend," Michael told her. Haruhi was quite sure she'd never go out on an official date with Mori. Okay, so she wasn't exactly against the idea of going somewhere with him so much as she was making such a commitment. She just didn't feel she was ready and she didn't want to get something started that she didn't intend to see through. Although she would admit she liked that he trusted her so much. Enough to finally allow her to call him by his first name. She was pretty sure she could have called him Takashi for years now, but the familiarity of calling him Mori simply stuck. The fact that he wanted her to address him the way only a few privileged others could meant that they were pretty close. It took her a few weeks, but she now called him by his first name.

She didn't like committing to things that she didn't pursue to the fullest. Which was why she was upset about her latest case. She was only second chair, but she couldn't help but feel conflicted about the issues involved.

The man they were defending had cheated people out of at least several hundred thousand dollars but he claimed that he didn't do anything, that someone else had cooked the books and asked her firm to defend him. The more Haruhi looked though the records, the more she realized that he was certainly a liar. If it were up to her, she'd most certainly love to be on the prosecution end of the trial, but she wasn't. It was frustrating to know and to feel that someone was guilty and not being able to do what she thought was right.

Compiled with stress and not dressing properly during a snow shower, Haruhi caught a bit of a cold. She easily ignored this fact until, finally, it simply compounded itself into something icky and nasty that settled right in her chest and confined her to her house. Michael assured her she could take a few days off as the trial was still about a month or so away, and told her to stay in. Haruhi did so gratefully, until she realized what day it was. Friday. Which means that Mori would be expecting her. Haruhi simply felt too tired to call him and went to sleep.

Haruhi didn't sleep very well at all. Her conscience kept on pricking her about taking on the fraud case.

"Oh mother in heaven…how would you handle this?" she asked. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed in exasperation. What to do…

Someone rang her doorbell. She cursed a little and dragged herself from the couch to the door and looked through her peephole. Haruhi then blinked and opened the door.

"Takashi…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're sick," he said simply. Haruhi allowed him to come in as she stumbled back over to the couch.

"Um…sorry the place is a mess…I've just had no energy to clean…" she told him.

"I see," he said. "Have you eaten?"

"Ah, not yet…" she answered.

"Takeada-kun said that Americans make chicken noodle soup when they are sick," he said. With that he went into the kitchen.

"Takashi...what are you doing?" she prodded, following him.

"Making lunch," Mori told her. Haruhi smiled for it was obvious from the tone of his voice that it was useless to argue with him.

"Saucepans are here, spoons are in that drawer and bowls are in this cabinet," she told him. She took a seat at the counter and watched him heat up the Campbell's soup.

"I didn't know that rich people knew their way around the kitchen," she commented.

"Things aren't so cushy at kendo training camps," he answered. "You learn things."

Haruhi wondered why Hunny never picked up anything domestic, but decided not to ask. Perhaps he had and just didn't get much of a chance to show it. It wasn't long until they were both sitting on the couch with ginger ale and soup just talking about things. She was surprised at how much Mori would talk once he felt comfortable enough. Of course it wasn't volumes but it was more than what she was used to. Haruhi brought up the issues she was having at work, and her latest case.

"I'm just really not sure of what to do…" she told him. "I'm at a loss."

Mori didn't respond right away. He slurped one of the longer noodles and placed his bowl on the coffee table. Reaching into his pocket he took out a deck of cards. They looked well worn and were bent slightly. He shuffled them and spread them out on the table. Haruhi watched as he arranged them on the coffee table and sat back.

"Solitaire?" she said questioningly. He nodded. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Ask a question," Mori told her. Haruhi smoothed back her hair.

"What do I do about this case?" she asked.

"Now look for an answer," he told her. Haruhi wasn't following. Mori seemed to understand that and he reached over and flipped over a few cards.

"I think you should do what you think is right," he said. Haruhi tilted her head to one side and smiled as she put the pieces together. She put her bowl on a side table and leaned forward to flip over a few more cards.

"What I think is right would be to drop the case all together," she said. "Unfortunately that's not an option for me right now."

She glanced over at Mori. He had picked up his bowl of soup and simply motioned for her to continue.

"Well…" she moved shifted a few cards. "I'll do my job and I'll provide the facts. But I'll tell Michael that I'm not comfortable with my findings and I won't have an excessive amount of conviction when defending this client."

She looked over at him and smiled brightly.

"So what do you do when you find an answer before you finish the game?" she asked.

"Keep playing," Mori replied. Haruhi grinned and turned back to the cards. Mori finished his soup sooner than she did and went into the kitchen to clean up. Haruhi played for a little longer, and made decent progress but she was just plain exhausted and decided to rest her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she slept. All she knew was that when she woke up, her living room was straightened up and Mori was sitting on the couch next to her folding clothes. She stared at him for a moment before she realized that he was folding her laundry. There were a few things she certainly didn't want him touching.

"Takashi…" she began. "You don't have to do all that…"

He didn't answer. She leaned over trying to see what the contents of the basket were. She sighed in relief as she realized that it was a basket full of her jeans.

"There's tea in the kitchen," he told her. Haruhi nodded.

"I'll get it myself," she said. Haruhi dragged herself to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of Echinacea tea. Out of curiosity she walked out of the kitchen and into her hallway to inspect just what Mori had done while she was asleep. He had dusted, vacuumed, and picked up. She went back into the kitchen and put some honey in her cup. He had done so much to help her out, not just with her house, but with her issues at work and she hoped she could repay him.

Haruhi went back to her spot on the couch beside Mori.

"I saw your CD collection," he commented.

Haruhi grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Were you surprised at what you found?"

"I didn't know you liked show tunes," he replied. The girl laughed.

"My mother's weakness was the Lobelia Acting Troupe, mine is Broadway shows," she said. "We realistic types need a few vices, don't you think?"

Mori grinned as he finished folding the last piece of laundry. He was about to take it upstairs. Before he could stand Haruhi grabbed his sleeve.

"Thank you, Takashi for helping me today," she said. Mori smiled slightly and nodded. Haruhi smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Haruhi grinned as she almost skipped to Mori's office a few days later. Haruhi was still just a little stuffy, but she had gone back to work. She had such good news, and she couldn't wait to tell him. She would have called him ahead of time, but she wanted to surprise him. However, upon arriving his assistant told her that he was at home.<p>

"It seems boss-man has caught a cold," he told her. "He's at home, I'll call him if you want."

She shook her head, "No, it's okay."

Haruhi felt guilty as she left the building. She hoped that he didn't catch a cold from her, but who else he could have gotten it from? Haruhi rushed to his building and called him from outside so that the doorman would let her in. She anxiously rode the elevator, unsure of what she would encounter. After all these years and all this new understanding, she couldn't quite understand how to deal with Mori when he was tired and she sincerely hoped he wasn't.

She entered his apartment not entirely surprised at the cleaning lady that was mopping the kitchen. Mori was on his couch playing on his laptop. He smiled brightly upon realizing she had arrived. That smile sent shivers of slight terror down her spine. Mori was indeed tired.

"If it isn't my little friend, Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came to see me! Are you feeling better?"

"Much," she replied. "I'm just sorry you got sick."

"No need to apologize," Mori replied. "Takeada says the fastest way to get over a cold is to give it to someone else. I have half a mind to give him mine, but that's neither here nor there. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Um…I wanted to tell you that I have good news," she said.

"Well, come and tell me," he said, making room next to him on the couch. Haruhi decided right there that she would never get used to Mori when he was chatty.

"Remember that case I told you about? Well, turns out we don't have to defend him at all," she told Mori. "The evidence against him was so overwhelming that Michael told him he should settle with the people he defrauded. So we're merely overseeing the details of payment."

"That's wonderful Haruhi!" Mori said, "Let's go out to dinner to celebrate!"

"Takashi, you're sick, you shouldn't go anywhere in this cold," she told him bluntly. Mori wasn't to be beaten.

"Then let's order in. What do you want?" he asked getting up to get his take out menus.

"Takashi! You don't have to do all that!" Haruhi said quickly. Mori was already dialing a number.

"I feel like Thai today, how about you?" he said. Haruhi sighed and crossed her arms in slight annoyance.

"I'll have what ever you have," she relented. Haruhi used the time while Mori was preoccupied with ordering to look around the apartment. She saw a group of pictures on a low table and she walked over to inspect them. There were pictures of his brother, Hunny, one of the entire Host Club together. What really caught her eye was a picture of his kendo class. All the children crowded around Mori smiling brightly, save Leon of course. He sat next to Mori with a suppressed grin.

Haruhi smiled and held the frame in her hands so that she study it better. When she placed it back on the table, she noticed the picture it was next to. It was one taken a few weeks ago during one of the many times when she and Mori went riding. She and Mori had just returned from a ride on the trail, and they were both smiling about something, she couldn't remember. Next thing they knew, a stable hand had snapped a picture. She was amazed at how well it turned out and a little surprised that Mori had bothered to frame it.

"That's my favorite picture," he said leaning his chin on her shoulder. She was startled by his sudden closeness. He laughed a little at her expense.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," he said. Mori ran his fingers through her hair in such a gentle way that it made her heart race just a little bit and she blushed slightly.

"P-please stop that…" she stammered. Mori sighed and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"You are just so irresistibly cute sometimes," he said softly. He released her and Haruhi turned cautiously to look up at him. He smiled at her and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"If you keep looking at me with those lovely brown eyes, I may fall for you," he said. Haruhi had only flushed completely red on a few occasions. This became one of them. She took a few steps back and turned around to hide her blush and coughed a few times to try and regain her composure.

"Takashi, maybe you should take a nap before our food comes," she suggested.

"Perhaps you're right," he replied. Haruhi turned just enough to make sure he was actually going to sleep. When she dared to move she walked over and stood a few feet away from him. Just what had prompted the events of just a few minutes ago? Did it have something to do with what happened the first time they went riding? There was something different since then, she sensed it. It wasn't an overbearingly drastic change but something had been altered between them, she was sure. There were just some mysteries about Mori she couldn't crack.

"Haruhi…" Mori said opening one eye to look at her. She walked over to him slowly.

"Yes?" she said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"In the closet in the front hallway, there's a white box, it's for you," he told her, his eyes still closed.

She wasn't sure what he would have to give her and she was curious. She opened the door to the closet and picked up the slim white box and carried it back to the living room. Kneeling on the floor in front of the couch and opened it. Inside was a light blue jacket, and a pair of riding pants. She blinked as she realized that the jacket was embroidered. "H.F." Inside the coat pocket was a note.

"If you want your name in kanji instead please tell me and I'll order another coat for you," it said. She shook her head and walked back out to the living room and stood over Mori as he slept.

"Thank you, Takashi," Haruhi said softly, smoothing his hair.

* * *

><p>"Hunny…I just don't know what to make of it all," she said. Haruhi had called Hunny after she and Mori finished having dinner at his place. She went on to relate all the events of her visit at Mori's apartment.<p>

"What kinds of things was Takashi saying?" Mitsukuni asked.

Haruhi sighed, "Well, in addition to be extra happy and chatty, right before I made him take a nap, he said…Okay, first he played with my hair…and then he said something like, 'If you keep on looking at me with those brown eyes of yours, I might fall for you.'"

On the other end, Mitsukuni was silent. Haruhi was unsure of what to make of the ebb in the conversation.

"Hn…well, I'll have to talk to him to see what he remembers, and what's going through his head," the blond said. "But when Takashi is tired he never says anything that hasn't been on his mind for a while."

It was Haruhi's turn to be silent. What on earth was that was supposed to mean? Was Mori attracted to her? When did all that happen?

"Haru, Haru! Did you get your invitation yet?" Mistukuni asked, changing the subject.

"Invitation to what?" Haruhi asked.

"The Host Club is being invited to an alumni ball at Ouran in the spring," he told her. "Late April, I think."

"I guess I can't avoid that get together," she replied. "I'll be glad to see everyone again."

Haruhi was also dreading the former Host Club clients and them finding out that she was actually a girl and not the boy they fawned over for so many semesters. She was also not looking forward to the eventual run in with Tamaki and the interrogation she would receive about her and Mori. There was nothing going on! Or was there? She was sure about her feelings, but…what about Mori? She dismissed it. Mori had only said he _might_ fall for her.

"Too bad," she said idly. "It would have actually been interesting to have Takashi try to get me."

She was shocked at her own thought process. She immediately told herself to go to sleep lest she end up like Mori and start spouting off nonsense.

* * *

><p>Happy Friday! Just a heads up, the next two chapters aren't quite paced the way I'd like them to. I believe I will be done fixing them in time for the regular WednesdayFriday updates, but just in case there's a delay, do not dispair! This fic will not suddenly die. That is of course, quite possible if _I _die, but we won't worry about that.


	9. His Old Defenses

**Solitaire With Friends**

Chapter the Ninth:

In Which Total Madness Ensues, Haruhi Meets With an Old Enemy, and Mori Retreats Behind His Old Defenses

* * *

><p>Haruhi agreed to fly to Japan that April with Mori. Plane rides were much more interesting with someone to talk to. Although Mori wasn't one to talk much, she found that he did speak to her more now that they knew each other better. Their conversations were a little less one sided; there was a bit of an exchange now, although Mori still was sparing with his answers. She wasn't going to coax him into saying more than he had to especially if he didn't want to speak.<p>

He ordered the plane tickets for the two of them and even offered to pay for her hotel stay, but she refused the latter. Haruhi wanted to spend some time with her father; she missed seeing him every day like she used to. The pair arrived in Japan a few days before the Ouran Reunion for the Host Club Reunion was to happen two days before. Ranka didn't bother his daughter too much when she arrived at their old apartment (aside from his typical crush her in a hug and go on and on about how he missed her). The next day, after he was sure that she had slept off some of her jet lag, they settled down for a more coherent conversation.

"So how has life as a New Yorker been treating you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It's been okay," she replied. "Same as usual."

"How have your horseback riding lessons been going?"

"Pretty well, Takashi says I'll be as good as him in no time," Haruhi told her father.

"I'd better warn you that Tamaki wants to give you both a good scolding," he said. Haruhi eyed her father suspiciously.

"Dad, you didn't tell him that I've been hanging out with Takashi, did you?" she asked.

"No, but I told Kyoya, and naturally Kyoya might have told Tamaki a thing or two…" Ranka said, trailing off.

"Dad! I've been dreading this reunion for months and now I have 'The Prince' to deal with?" she complained. "Great…"

"I don't understand, if these outings are nothing but fun to you, then why hide it from Tamaki? Are you afraid he's going to get jealous?" her father asked. "If you are, you have nothing to worry about, because Tamaki's been seen with this charming French girl-"

"Wait, Tamaki's with Eclaire again?" Haruhi interjected.

"No, no, that's not her name. I can't remember right now, but she had such a shrill laugh," Ranka said. "But back to you, if these all mean nothing to you, then why are you hiding them from everyone?"

"I'm not hiding them, I tell people about the time Takashi and I spend together," she told her father.

"Honestly Haruhi, you should ask him what he thinks about the time you spend together," he suggested. "And tell him if he's going to court my daughter he'd better ask permission from me first."

The lawyer rolled her eyes, "He's not 'courting' me, Dad."

"Of course," Ranka said in a matter of fact way. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The brunch at Tamaki's house was exactly the way she expected it to be: extravagant. Her friend had spared no expense for his companions. Haruhi was only surprised that his party had no theme and she was only instructed to dress semi formally. Haruhi chose a light orange dress that Karou had made for her and a pair of sandals that Hikaru had brought back from Spain. The more she though about it, the more she realized that most of her wardrobe was made up of gifts from her friends. Not that she minded over much.<p>

Upon arriving at the Suou residence she was greeted at the door by Tamaki himself.

"My darling daughter, I have missed you so," he said hugging her. Before she could even get a few words out, he dragged her inside, and pulled her into what she assumed was his living room. Haruhi was slightly confused at the scene before her. Mori was already there kneeling quietly at the coffee table.

"Sit!" Tamaki ordered.

"What are you doing now, Tamaki?" she asked.

"My unruly daughter must sit, before I explain anything!" he replied. Haruhi sighed and kneeled next to Mori. Tamaki sat on the opposite side of the coffee table, crossed his legs and closed his eyes reflectively. Haruhi found herself rather amused by this scene. It seemed that they should be in a tatami room wearing kimono instead of in this western style house in the latest fashions.

"What's the meaning of all this nonsense?" Tamaki began. "Sneaking off onto riding trails to do god knows what!"

"Tamaki…we're just riding horses," Haruhi told him. She was already exasperated by his antics and she had only been in his presence for all of three minutes.

"That's what you want me to think!" he said. "But it's spring time now and everyone knows spring is the season of love! You can't tell me that one day, as you're riding down that country path, the flowers in bloom, you won't be struck by Cupid's arrow, and a heartfelt exchange of vows of affection and longing will take place as the petals swarm around—"

"Stop being so stupid," Haruhi interrupted. "Takashi and I are friends, and friends do things together sometimes."

"See!" Tamaki cried. "You're calling Mori by his first name! Only people he cares about most call him that, so he must care about you!"

"I'm sure Takashi will let you call him by his first name, won't you?" she said turning to the man beside her. Mori nodded, although she could tell there was some reservation on his part.

"I don't want to call him that. I'll call him what I always call him: Mori," Tamaki said. "You can't keep on doing this! I didn't give consent! I didn't give—"

"If it pleases Father, do I have permission to spend time with Haruhi?" Mori interjected. Tamaki was stock still, and Haruhi shook her head.

"Don't encourage him…" she mumbled. After Tamaki thought it over, he placed a hand on his chin and smiled.

"Very well, since you asked so politely, I shall give my consent and allow you to court my daughter," the blond said.

"He's not courting me!" she shouted.

"So you don't want to spend time with Mori?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I do, but he's not courting me!" she replied.

"Well…Mori if you want to spend time with her, then you may, but she's such a sassy little girl, are you sure about this?" he continued. Haruhi sighed in defeat as Mori nodded. This game of Tamaki's was getting way out of hand.

They left the room to join the party finally. Hunny instantly ran up to Haruhi and caught her in one of his spinning embraces, although it was a little awkward now seeing as he was now larger than her.

Hikaru and Karou crept up on either side of her and started examining her clothes.

"See Hikaru, I told you she'd wear my dress," Karou said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but I told you she'd wear the espadrilles I brought from Spain," Hikaru responded.

"Nice to see you guys too," Haruhi said, a little upset that no common greetings were exchanged, but her appearance was first and foremost.

"Oh don't be so upset, Haru, it's our job to make sure you look nice," Hikaru told her.

"Ranka-san would be dreadfully upset if we didn't make sure you were cute and on the cutting edge of fashion," Karou added. Haruhi smiled; clothing was their way of looking out for her.

"Who's your stylist, by the way? They're doing wonders for your hair," Karou continued.

"I do my own hair," she told him.

"Well it's a far cry from the bird's nest you had when you first came to Ouran," Hikaru said.

"Enough about hair and clothes," Kyoya said, tired of being in the background. "We're here to take a break from work."

"You're not taking a break, you still have your Blackberry on," Hunny commented.

"Only so I can consult with my…business partner of sorts," he told them. Haruhi narrowed her eyes in confusion. Business partner? That didn't sound like Kyoya.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" a female voice called. Haruhi was surprised to see Renge open the door to the dining room.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said walking over to the blond. "But I fought tooth and nail to get the last volume of the 'Fruit Patch' manga!"

Haruhi was confused for several reasons. First was Tamaki's reaction to the news, which was to squeal and demand to see it, second was the fact that Renge wasn't cosplaying, third was Tamaki leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You didn't know?" Kyoya said sensing her confusion. "Renge and Tamaki have been going out for several months now. They seem to identify on many levels."

"Who else has a relationship with someone so I won't be surprised anymore," Haruhi asked, half afraid of hearing that Hikaru had convinced someone he was as gentle and tame as a lamb.

"Well…I guess it'd just be me…" Kyoya said. Haruhi's eyes grew wide, that was worse than Hikaru in a relationship.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I guess you could call her that," he said. "I believe it's more of a friendly rivalry."

"A very friendly rivalry," Tamaki added.

"Now, now, Tamaki, let's not spoil the surprise," Kyoya said. "You'll meet her at the reunion."

Renge smiled at Haruhi, "It's nice to see you again. I'm so glad you decided to wear the proper clothes. Being a boy made you look cute, but being a girl suits you so much better."

"So you told Renge I was a girl?" Haruhi said.

"Oh, I knew," she replied. "By the third year, most of the girls knew."

"Huh? But…they never said anything…"

"I told them not to, for we cannot forsake our heroine, can we?" Renge began. "We viewed you as the Utena Tenjou of Ouran. A lone girl striving to get ahead, donning the garb of a man to assert her power and bringing smiles to the faces of the women of Ouran Academy."

"That sounds more like the way you described 'Rose of Versailles' to me," Tamaki said.

"Well 'Rose of Versailles didn't take place at a prep school," Renge shot back.

"Since when are you an otaku, my lord?" Hikaru asked.

"He's certainly not one!" Renge told him. "He only likes the 'Fruit Patch' manga."

"He seems to know a lot about anime," Haruhi commented.

"Of course he does. He lets me tell him about all sorts of anime. He likes the dramatic romance ones," Renge asserted.

Haruhi couldn't explain it, but Renge and Tamaki seemed very strange, but some how workable. Both were over the top, dramatic and spoke their feelings readily (although there she could see the potential for conflict, but she was sure they'd work it out). Haruhi wasn't quite as forth coming and when she was willing to talk about her emotions her words never came out quite right. The lawyer was almost convinced that was part of the reason she dreaded relationships, she had such a hard time communicating her feelings. She hoped some day there'd be someone who could figure out what she felt without her having to spell out every nuance.

"So, has our heroine found anyone worthy of her love in New York?" Renge asked, interrupting Haruhi's thoughts.

"Hm…not really," she answered. "Takashi is the only real friend I have over there."

"So I've heard," Renge said. "Kyoya told me."

Haruhi sighed at this news.

"Kyoya, do you live to gossip about me, or what?" the lawyer inquired.

"I opt for the 'or what' category," he said, adjusting his glasses with a smile.

"Enough about our Haru-chan, we have much business to attend to," Tamaki said. "Like the theme for tomorrow's reunion."

"Theme? Don't reunions have a theme all unto themselves? You know: nostalgia, memories, good times; things of that sort?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, and we'll run with that!" Tamaki declared. "For we will be the ageless members of The Ouran Host Club!"

"Oh, no," Haruhi said. "I'm not wearing that uniform again. Besides, my hair is too long, it simply won't have the same effect."

"No, you shall wear the female uniform, like you were supposed to," Tamaki told her. Haruhi's eye twitched.

"I can't do that for three days!" she shouted.

"You won't," Karou said. "Each day has a different theme."

"Yeah, the second day is 'Greek Gods,'" Hikaru chimed in. "That's reminiscent of what we used to do and the gods are ageless. Finally we have an 'Old Hollywood' theme for the last day. And boy do we have a dress for you."

Haruhi sighed. As none of the other members seemed to protest, she decided to relent and consent to the arrangement.

* * *

><p>Ouran hadn't changed at all, much to Haruhi's surprise. Sure there were new students, but the uniforms were the same, the atmosphere was the same and the third music room down the hall was still used for the Ouran Host Club, with new members. The new members were entertaining, and Haruhi found it interesting to be from the outside looking in. She was quite interested in this new group's "natural" type. He was also a commoner and talking to him she found him dealing with the same issues that she went through (minus the love connections among the club members. There were more connections among the clients).<p>

After being entertained by the new members, the room was relented to the older Host Club so they could plan. Tamaki played a few chords on the piano while Kyoya explained details. Haruhi had to say, that she actually was getting to like the ideas put out the more she listened. Renge as club manager coupled with Tamaki's creativity and Kyoya's planning, was going to make an excellent three-day extravaganza.

Hunny, Mori and Haruhi ended up sitting at a table drinking coffee and eating some sweets. Since the other members seemed to be wrapped up in details, they decided to sit back and let the others hash it out. Haruhi was surprised at Hunny's restraint when it came to the treats before him. Even just a few months ago, he was crazy about sweets and cake.

"Hunny, is everything all right?" she asked. "You're not eating so many sweets."

"Ah…my doctor said I have to cut back," Hunny explained. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can get a lot worse than a cavity and a stomach ache from too many sweets. So, despite all the exercise I already do, I was instructed to go easy on the treats. But he said to cut back, so I don't have to give them up. So I've gotten down to a slice of cake a day as opposed to a whole one. I've been avoiding dessert completely so I could indulge this week and not feel so guilty."

"I can't imagine you not gorging yourself on treats," Haruhi told him.

"I know…" Hunny said. "Oh, guess what! I got Usa-chan re-stuffed and repaired! I found this great doll doctor and he said he could make him good as new! It's like plastic surgery for toys, only they don't come back looking like lifeless mannequins."

"That's good to hear, Hunny," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Takashi, you've been extra quiet today," Hunny commented. "You all right?"

Mori nodded in response. Now that Hunny had brought it up, Mori had been unusually quiet, he usually made his presence known some how, but he just seemed still and unmoving, very reflective, almost reclusive. It was a fine line, and difficult for Hunny and Haruhi to explain just how Mori was different from the way he usually was.

* * *

><p>Day one of the reunion was a lot more fun than Haruhi expected it to be, in fact, she didn't quite know what to expect. True, she had sat through the entire briefing with Tamaki, but she stopped paying attention, being preoccupied with Mori's strange mood. He seemed to be all right for the most part, so she didn't worry over much, but she was still worried about him. So now she found herself slightly lost when the events began the next day.<p>

They were to greet guests in the Third Music room as was their custom. It was such a wave of nostalgia to be there. It was compounded seeing everyone in their old uniforms. She of course was in a buttery yellow dress like the girls should be. She sipped her tea and wondered how different high school would have been had she been a girl the entire time. She didn't regret her time spent at the host club, but it would have been a completely different experience. She would have never gotten to know these crazy guys.

_And I would have never known Mori ever_, she thought. Hunny eased next to her on the couch and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Brings back memories doesn't it," he said. Haruhi nodded and sipped at her tea. Her eyes lingered on Mori again as he stared disinterestedly at his coffee cup.

"Something's wrong," she said. Hunny closed his eyes and hugged her arm.

"I know," he said.

"You know what it is?"

"He won't talk to me about it."

"We'll take care of our duties today, but we'll have to talk to him about this later," she said. Hunny nodded. Tamaki began to play the piano.

"Our patrons will be arriving soon," Kyoya said. "Look alive everyone."

Haruhi and Hunny turned their attention to Mori. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. Both glanced between each other noting how he nervously tapped his fingers on the table. Haruhi had learned that Mori wasn't given to fidgety movements. Like everything else he did, he was very calculated with his motions. When he was nervous or upset, he would fidget. The finger tapping was and indication that something was wrong. Neither had time to gaze at him in concern for much longer. The doors swung open revealing several women and quite a few men.

_Who'd ever heard of a host club catering to women and their husbands at the same time?_ Haruhi thought with amusement. She was surprised at how many of her former classmates were glad to see her and how many knew she was a girl before she even appeared in the girl's uniform today. She was enjoying a talk with an old study friend, when Kyoya tapped her shoulder.

"You have a special request," he said. Haruhi smiled and bid her patrons good bye. She was always afraid when she had special requests.

"It wouldn't happen to be your father?" she said. "Or Tamaki's father?"

Kyouya grinned, "No. It's my business partner."

"Oh? I suppose he wanted to meet this poor young lady you always are spying on?"

"_She_ wants to see you for a different reason."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. She?

The door was opened to the balcony and Haruhi had a feeling of deja vu. Sitting at the table, minus her opera glasses, was Eclaire. She smiled and stood up.

"Long time no see," she said. Haruhi held out her hand to shake.

"Likewise," she said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kyouya said. Haruhi sat down.

"So what is it you wanted to see me abut this time?" she said. "Do you want me to leave Tamaki or Kyouya alone?"

"It's nothing like that. I figured that maybe we could have a fresh start since we met on such bad terms," Eclaire said.

"So...how did you end up working with Kyouya?"

"It was a bit of an inevitable thing. He and I were scouting to take over the same company. We ended up working together and merging our companies."

"I see. And anything more to it than that?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We haven't decided yet."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and poured tea.

"So I've heard nothing but amazing things about you. Top of your class in Harvard Law, helping out all the Japanese in need in the New York area. You're quite the lawyer I hear."

"Yes, I'm enjoying the work."

There was a bit of a silence.

"The boys are up in arms I hear over your dating their former classmate."

"Ugh, Takashi? He's just my friend. No one said anything when I dated Tamaki after high school."

"You dated him?"

"We dated in high school and a little after. We just grew apart, that's all."

"I see. So you and Mori are just friends?"

"Yes. Are you after him too? Seems things like that keep happening to us."

Eclaire laughed, "Nothing like that. Kyoya just told me to ask. He seemed to think you'd speak more readily to a woman, rather than speak with any of you male friends. Honestly, now that I've done my duty by him, I'm more interested in what's been happening to you. How's life in New York? I used to live there for a while. Do you like it more than Japan?"

"In some ways it's very similar, since I lived in a city in Japan, in some ways it's very different. Not just the language and the food, but the mentality. It took me a while to be a bit more casual, but I'm glad I loosened up a bit."

"Would you ever consider moving back to Japan?"

"Perhaps. But I'm living fine over in New York. I don't see a reason to go back unless my father needed me."

The conversation that resulted was far more relaxed and less demanding than their first encounter. They found they had a lot in common, Eclaire had also gone for a law degree specializing in business. That and they had similar tastes in literature and music and their personalities while different meshed well. They talked for an hour or so before Kyouya called Haruhi back.

The music room was a buzz with excitement, but Tamaki still came from behind the piano to talk to her.

"Are you all right? You talked for a long time," he said. Haruhi smiled.

"It was fine. Eclaire's quite nice when she's not trying to steal your man away," she said and tweaked his nose. Tamaki blushed at the unusually familiar gesture.

"I see," he said as he shot a glance at Renge. She smirked at him and shook her head.

"I'll have to talk to Eclaire later," he said.

"If it's about what I think it is, don't bother. She didn't get much out of me and didn't care to know more."

Kyoya sighed from across the room.

"It seems the operation was a failure," he said.

"Hm, you'd have to be a bit more subtle than that. And ask a different person, who cares more about things of that nature."

"I told you to ask me!" Renge said.

The day closed without much incident. Save Bosanoda who came to see Mori of all people. They seemed to have a good conversation. Mori genuinely seemed engaged when speaking with him and that made Haruhi feel relieved. But she was still concerned about him. He just didn't seem himself back in the school setting. She'd have to call him later.

* * *

><p>She highlighted his name on her cellphone and then closed her contact list several times. She dialed his number, since she had bothered to memorize it, hovered over the dial button and then erased all the numbers. She didn't know why she was apprehensive about calling him. She supposed she didn't like pressuring him. She didn't want him to close her off. Finally, she just pressed the dial button, each ring making her heart beat a little faster in nervousness.<p>

"Haruhi," he answered.

She relaxed at the sound of his voice, "Hey, Takashi. I just wanted to ask if you were feeling all right?"

"Yes," he answered. She knew his initial answer to such a direct question would be guarded.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked.

"Always," he replied. That reply caught her off guard a bit. Usually he was a bit more forthcoming but she didn't want to give up.

"You want to talk about any of it?"

"Later."

And then he hung up on her. It was slightly frustrating but she would still be there for him when he needed to talk. Hunny said he called and got similar answers. Haruhi hoped Mori would confide in Mistukuni. He needed someone to talk to, he just looked so disturbed under that cool surface.

* * *

><p>The next day was the "gods and goddess" day. Haruhi rather enjoyed this theme mostly because she had such a fun, curly hairstyle and a wonderful, flowing Grecian dress. She wasn't one to be needlessly attached to her clothes but this dress was stunning. Karou designed it and it cascaded against her skin like water. It was pretty much the same kind of day without much happening. When the customers slowed down, Haruhi joined Mori at his table. She hoped a lighter conversation might fill in the slight rift that was forming between them.<p>

"Karou said I'm 'Athena at rest.' What do you think?" she asked as she smoothed her dress.

"I think he picked the right goddess for you," Mori said.

"What god are you supposed to be? Did he tell you?"

"Hades."

Haruhi frowned, "That's awful."

"I think it fits me."

Haruhi didn't know how to reach to that. She blinked and then furrowed her brows.

"Why would you say so?" she asked.

"Hades is very secluded and doesn't say much to the other gods."

Haruhi looked down at the table and ran her fingers along the glass.

"Even Hades had someone to talk to. He had Persephone half the year."

Mori's narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. Haruhi swallowed, Mori was upset. She put her hand on his.

"Takashi, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she asked.

He wouldn't look at her. More so than that, his silence killed her. His body language had all the signs of shutting down, the way he crossed his legs, the way he tilted his head just so slightly away from her. She could see the storm in his eyes and he wasn't letting her calm him down. She bit her lip and blinked back the tears that were forming. She had never felt so unsettled before around Mori, seeing him like this shook her up a bit.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she said. His hand balled up in a fist.

"Please let me go."

She drew her hand back slowly. For an instant it was like she couldn't breathe. Once she drew a breath she felt a bit light headed.

"I...I think I need to fo outside for a bit of fresh air," she said. "Excuse me."

She went towards the doors, ignoring Hunny's calls. She went out to the garden and walked around feeling lost.

_Why won't he tell me what's wrong?_ she thought. _Why does it bother me that he won't tell me?_

She felt the tears fall. Why was she so upset over something she couldn't change or help? She covered her eyes and for the first time in a very long time, she started bawling. She couldn't quite pinpoint why but Mori shutting her out hurt her core. But why? Because she cared so much, that was why. She wanted to know that now she wasn't shut out or what she did if she was. Did she hurt him and she didn't know?

She couldn't stand the way she was feeling. It felt so pathetic and helpless. Yet, this was not something that could be easily changed. And why did she feel so upset because Mori didn't feel like talking one moment?

_It wasn't so much the moment_, she thought. _It was his whole demeanor._

The way he clenched his fist when she touched him. The way he asked her not to touch him. She wiped at her tears. This was no manner in which to behave. She had patrons to appease. She dried her eyes and returned with her eyes a bit red but she didn't let the previous events get her down. All the while she avoided looking at Mori.

_Perhaps Hades suits you better than I thought..._

She went to bed that night still very unsettled at the thought that Mori wouldn't talk to her about his problem. It wasn't like he was ever pouring his heart out to her, but she just felt that there was a closeness.

_What happened Takashi?_ she said as she hugged her pillow. She closed her eyes and rested her hand flat on her mattress.

_Please...if you don't talk to me, talk to someone_, she thought. If only she could have the old Mori back.

* * *

><p>The twins worked on her make up the next day. She wasn't very interested and she kept on chewing her lip, ruining the red lipstick.<p>

"You look a mess, Haru," Karou said. "You didn't sleep well did you?"

"No. Not at all," she replied.

"Worried about that old robot, Mori?" Hikaru said.

"He's not a robot."

His feelings were the exact reason she was worried for him. He seemed so rattled and upset, which was quite unlike him. He was quite a stabilizing force in her life right now, it scared her to think of him in distress.

"Look, we can't keep reapplying your make up. Stop chewing your lip," Hikaru said. Haruhi did her best and settled for impatiently drumming her fingers against her thighs.

"Just get dressed. We'll put the wig on in a second," Karou said.

Haruhi did just that. The dress they had for her was a dark red mermaid's tail dress reminiscent of the old school Hollywood feel they were going for. Haruhi sighed as she slid on her white gloves. She just didn't feel up to pretending to day. She was so miserable and felt like she had lost a dear friend.

_I have to talk to him to make sure it's not me that offended him,_ she thought. When she came out the twins surveyed her. Hikaru tugged on the dress a little to make it fall just the way Karou designed it.

"You look amazing. If only you'd smile," he said. Haruhi rolled her eyes as Karou put the wig on her head. It was dark, long wavy and glamorous. Haruhi just didn't feel movie star sparkling today. She came out on the red carpet, barely registering what was going on. There were patrons to deal with, and she did so half heartedly.

Tamaki rescued her as her customers died down a bit.

"Dance with me, my little vixen," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you dance with Renge?" she said.

"Even she agreed you needed a bit of a boost."

"I look that bad, huh?"

"Not bad. Unhappy. Hunny had a talk with Mori."

Haruhi's face brightened, "Really? Is everything okay?"

"Ask Mori yourself," he said.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. I mean, we aren't on the best of terms."

"Well, straighten things out."

And without a warning, he spun her into Mori's arms. Mori did not lose a beat and pulled her straight into the dance.

"Mori...how are you enjoying today?" she said. Was she still allowed to be so close? She didn't dare look at him.

"Takashi."

She looked up at him hopefully, "I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure...I mean what happened yesterday..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing really. I was just worried that maybe I did something wrong to make you upset," she said.

"No. I was worried about something and took it out on you. I shouldn't have made you feel so badly. You did nothing."

"You can't tell me what you were worried about?"

"I can, just not now," he said.

"Maybe when we go home?"

"Maybe."

Haruhi tightened her grip on his hand, "Don't rush yourself if you don't feel you have to."

"We really do need to talk."

She bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing bad," he said.

She smiled and without thinking, she leaned her head against his chest. She couldn't place why she was so glad that there was still this closeness. And she couldn't name what made her be so forward with him right now.

"I'm just so glad I didn't lose your friendship," she said. Mori drew a sharp breath and she felt his hand tense at the small of her back.

"I couldn't bear to lose yours either," he said softly.

* * *

><p>That was a longer chapter but Haruhi needed a good hard push in the right direction.<p> 


	10. Phobias Resurface

**Solitaire with Friends**

Chapter the Tenth

In Which Vacation Happens, Phobias Resurface and Hunny Apologizes

* * *

><p>Haruhi left the Host Club party early, but in much better spirits than she arrived. Tamaki waved good bye, but as soon as she was out of sight, he whirled around to Mori.<p>

"What was that!" he shouted.

Mori didn't react.

"Really, what was that, out on the dance floor?"

Mori didn't answer, he didn't feel he had to. Karou and Hikaru snaked up on either side of him.

"You're just friends, huh?" Hikaru said.

"I don't know. You two were pretty chummy out there," Karou added. Mori still didn't respond.

"Look, Mori, we like you. But we just need to know the nature of your relationship with Haruhi. Is it really just friendship?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," he said. And he had never given thought to pressuring her into more, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it.

Tamaki of all people was the one to tell the others to leave, leaving it just him, Mori and Hunny. Tamaki's face became suddenly very serious.

"Listen Mori, you need to be honest with yourself. Do _you_ view your relationship with Haruhi as a friendship?" he asked. Mori turned to Hunny. Hunny nudged his arm. Mori looked down at his hands.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"The truth," Tamaki said. Mori wasn't overly emotional, though he held some very deep seated emotions. Even now as he looked up at Tamaki he couldn't quell the surge of unease the idea of even telling someone how he felt about Haruhi.

"You love her, don't you?" he said. Mori hung his head in defeat.

"I do. I love Haruhi," he admitted. He hadn't quite realized how deep he had let her into his life. It was why he shut down so much and briefly pushed her away. The way she constantly insisted they weren't as close, that they were just friends. It was truth, but the fact that she'd so flippantly insinuate that what he felt for her was the same he felt for anyone else. It wasn't true she meant more to him than anyone and he could not tell her so. He wanted to push her away but now he couldn't. Tamaki didn't lean back triumphantly as Mori thought he would at his confession. Instead he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been there. I know it's hard. She's difficult sometimes," he said. Mori didn't answer. He was probably just as frustrating to her as she was to him. She was just as guarded as he was sometimes without even trying. He wondered if she knew that about herself.

"But...if you're willing to put forth the effort, I can see this working," he said. "Does she feel the same way?"

Mori shook his head. He knew that to her they would always be just friends. To some degree, fostering this closeness with Haruhi and still never having her was just more agonizing. Mori would rather know that he could never be with her than be tempted by seeing how wonderful and warm she could be once he let her in.

"I think she does love you," Tamaki said. Mori looked up at him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She was upset that you didn't talk to her," Hunny interjected.

Mori was stunned. That's why she cried the other day?

"She probably doesn't even know why she was upset if I know her," Tamaki said. "We need to get her to figure out how she feels!"

"Don't force her," Mori said. "I would rather wait endlessly for her than let you back her into a corner."

"Fine. But we're all going on a trip together. That will help us figure out what's going on."

Mori didn't want to go and he might not have gone. But when Haruhi heard the idea, she agreed to extend her time off and go on a vacation to Kyoya's private island. Now it was Mori's turn to be unsettled by Haruhi's reaction to the suggestion. However, he did not have it in him to ask her about what she was thinking. He somehow felt that asking her would reveal Tamaki's motive. He might have even backed out at the last minute, had she not turned to him and told him how happy she was to go to the beach with him.

He sighed deeply as he thought of her bright smile. He supposed he was going on this trip anyway.

* * *

><p>Mori continued to be unsettled over Haruhi for the next couple of days. The day of their departure was coming and Haruhi had returned to her old self. The enthusiasm she once had for the trip vanished and she groaned and complained as the twins bought her new things for the trip. She called him the night before to tell of her shopping woes. He was glad to hear her voice on the phone again.<p>

"It was all just silly. I really didn't need so many bathing suits, or cabana dresses, but they just kept buying and buying. I have a whole new summer wardrobe. I'm going to have to get rid of what I have back home," she said. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes."

"We're staying at Kyoya's house. I hope his father isn't there. He's been trying to marry me off to him for years. I think he should just let Eclaire and Kyoya get married. They're obviously made for each other."

"I agree."

"I won't keep you up much longer. So, good night, Takashi."

"Good night, Haruhi."

And he couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her that he loved when she said his name, or that he didn't mind when she talked endlessly of mundane things. He just couldn't. It was such a shock to find that someone his size and with his strength could be so taken by someone so small. Not that Haruhi wasn't strong, but he was a bit different from her, with his martial arts background.

_Maybe I'll teach her some judo,_ he thought. Hunny may have been a bit better than him, but he was no slouch. Maybe that was something fun they could do when they got back home.

* * *

><p>Mori had been to many a small island, but to this day, he still liked Kyoya's the most. Maybe because it was because it belonged to one of the few friends he actually had. And Ootori estates were nothing short of decedent.<p>

And so they arrived at the Ootori private island for a few days of relaxation. Mori didn't quite know what to do with the time that he now had. The others settled into the mansion easily. Mori put his things away, ignoring the servants offer to do it for him. Sometimes doing his own chores distracted him from the dire thoughts in his mind. Did Haruhi know about the plan to get them together? If she found out, would she be upset?

The first breakfast on the island was delicious. Haruhi, having a taste for fine food, was relishing every minute of it. Then came the question he was dreading.

"What are we going to do today?"

He decided to enact his right to be antisocial and opt out of any goings on.

"I vote we go to the marina and view my new fleet of yachts," Kyoya said.

"Not everyone likes boats," Eclaire said. "Why don't we just enjoy the beach?"

"I vote a spa day!" Renge said.

"The beach seems like more fun," Hikaru said.

"Fine. We'll go to the beach on the north shore," Kyoya said. "We can take a yacht there."

"It's all about what you want, Kyoya, isn't it?" Tamaki said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "In the end, yes."

"I'm not going," Mori said. Haruhi swallowed her food and looked up at him. He didn't look at her, because he could see from the corner of his eye, that her expression would sway him to go if he gazed at her fully.

"But why?" she asked.

"I'm tired, that's all."

Hunny cast him a sorrowful look but nodded. Haruhi said nothing and began to eat again. So after breakfast, he watched everyone including Haruhi go off toward the docks. It was just as well, he wanted to go swimming on his own for a while. Kyoya had several pools around the establishment but Mori decided it was probably best for him to go to a lagoon. He liked nature around him more than anything.

So he dove in, letting his cares go for a moment. He lay on his back and let the sun beat against his face. For an instant he forgot about Haruhi. And he might not have thought about her had he not heard footsteps on the sand. He opened an eye and cast his gaze toward the path. There in a blue bathing suit was Haruhi. She waved to him with a bright smile. He righted himself so he could tread water.

"Takashi! What are you doing here on your own?" she said. He didn't answer but lowered himself into the water so only his eyes were showing.

"Did you need some time to yourself?" she asked.

"For right now," he replied.

"Okay."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I didn't want to go. I…I changed my mind."

She rubbed her arm and Mori knew something had upset her. He'd ask her about it later.

"I'll be at the house," she said.

Now he was a bit worried. What had made Haruhi so upset? Was it Tamaki or Hikaru? Or had Mitsukuni said something to her about him?

He stayed in the lagoon for a while,but soon heavy drops of rain began to fall. He hadn't seen the clouds rolling in while he was under the water, but he headed back quickly. He dried off as best he could in the mudroom before continuing into the house. Haruhi was no where to be seen, but that was all right, he just wanted to get to his room. He changed as the rain got very heavy. _Well, I suppose the others are in one of the auxiliary houses right now,_ he thought. Thunder clapped in the distance. He breathed sharply. He had to find Haruhi. He checked her room first. When she wasn't there, he went downstairs.

He found her in the living room sitting on the arm of a chair and staring out the window. Her hands had balled into fists that gripped her white dress and wrinkled it. She swallowed and winced as the next clap came. Mori put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't look at him but put a hand on of his.

"I...I'm just...it's silly. I'm still afraid of thunder and lightening," she said. "I usually take pills so I can sleep through it. My psychologist said I was afraid of the sound because it brought back memories of being alone. But that's silly. I like being alone."

Mori sat in the chair and kept on hand on her back.

"I mean, I live alone. It's not such a big deal. So I don't know why she said-"

Haruhi fell backwards at the next peal of thunder. Mori caught her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I"m sorry, this is stupid," she said. He held her head against his chest. His heart was beating fast, he hoped she wouldn't notice. She slid a hand from his waist and laid it against his chest. He felt her tears soak his shirt.

"Takashi..." she said. Thunder sounded again. She gripped his shirt tightly.

"It's all right," he said. She swallowed and cowered closer against him.

"I know," she whispered. He pulled a blanket around them that was laying across the back of the chair. It wasn't long before she was comfortably settled. Though the sounds still scared her, she didn't flinch as often and was soon asleep. This wasn't a beautiful, peaceful sleep, it was fitful, and she seemed to be fighting exhaustion. With every squirm of apprehension, she seemed to know she was in the circle of his arms and never moved away, only snuggled closer. She sought his warmth, his solid strength, and as long as she wanted it, he would give. He pressed his cheek against the top of her head and stroked her hair.

Eventually, her fitful sleep faded into something deeper and the hand that gripped his shirt relaxed. But he nearly froze as she slid her hand down his torso and wrapped her arm back around his waist. The touch was gentle and ticked slightly but it caused every muscle in his body to tense just to quell the shivers that tingled along his spine. He did not expect such an intimate gesture from Haruhi even in a haze of unconsciousness. Mori didn't quite know what to make of it all. Still, he was glad to be there for her when she needed him. And he would gladly be there for the bigger storms in her life.

* * *

><p>He carried Haruhi to her room when everyone returned and Hunny walked beside him. Haruhi did not seem to want to relinquish the closeness and warmth she had with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Hunny grinned thoughtfully and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.<p>

"I don't know how she feels but you two are adorable together," Hunny said. Mori said nothing, the feel of her so close to him was right and it almost pained him to know he would have to let her go and possibly never be so close to her again.

"You know I put her up to spending so much time with you," he said. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Mori knew. He lowered his head and breathed deeply through his nose. They came to Haruhi's room and Hunny opened the door.

"I didn't think…I wasn't sure where it would lead. But it had to be better than you constantly wanting to follow me around," Hunny said. Mori just glanced at him before going into Haruhi's room. Hunny came in and pulled the sheets back from her bed. Mori eased her onto the mattress. She slowly removed her arms from around his neck her fingertips lighly grazing his skin and rested them across her stomach. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and pulled the covers over her. He wanted desperately to kiss her good night but not without her consent. Not without knowing how she felt.

"I'm sorry for this, Takashi," Hunny said. "I didn't want for you to pine for someone else. I wanted you to know that it wasn't just me who needed your love and support."

"My students need my support and guidance," Mori said, never taking his eyes off of Haruhi.

"And what about Haruhi? If she doesn't return your feelings…"

"It's fine. She's my friend always."

Hunny stared down at the floor. Before Mori could stop him, Hunny had gotten on his knees and bowed low to the floor.

"Takashi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't want you to be like this. I didn't want you to be so unhappy," he said. "I just wanted someone else to be important to you in your life. I just wanted you to enjoy the company of someone else. So I used Haruhi to try and bring you out. I used my friend to try and make you happy and I'm only making things more complicated and now you're miserable."

Hunny's sobs stabbed at Mori. He came down to his cousin's level and forced him to sit up right.

"Mitsukuni, you did nothing wrong," Mori said. "I'm glad to be friends with Haruhi, even if that's all we'll ever be."

"No, no, you can't be like this, Takashi…"

Mori hugged him and Hunny quieted down.

"I'm actually very, truly happy," he said. Hunny returned the hug. "You protected me this time around. Thank you."

Hunny dried his tears and the two of them left Haruhi's room, thankful she was such a heavy sleeper.

"Haruhi's love would make life sweeter," he said. "But I am loved by so many, I'm not starved for affection."

Hunny grinned and Mori put an arm around his shoulder. Yes, he was not lacking for love in his life. With so many friends and family surrounding him, he could not stake all his happiness on just one person.

* * *

><p>Oh come on! I built up the reasonableness of this relatonship enough, I think we deserve some fluff. Mori truly is the kind of person who you want to curl up with during a thunderstom. That's my opinon though...<p> 


	11. Attempts to Avoid

**Solitaire With Friends**

In Which Haruhi Attempts to Avoid Her Feelings and a Tragedy Happens

* * *

><p>Haruhi didn't tell Mori why she had returned from the boat that day. She remembered walking away from the mansion, casting a long gaze over her shoulder. She had been genuinely disappointed that Mori stayed behind. She couldn't help but keep looking back every so often.<p>

"What's with you, you're moving so slow," Tamaki said.

She walked faster so that she could walk beside him.

"I guess I'm just preoccupied that's all," she said.

"With Mori?"

"Yeah. It just didn't seem like he was himself."

"Why do you think Mori stayed behind?"

"Probably was tired, like he said," Haruhi replied. But she knew that was a lie. There was something he was hiding, something that she was sure had to do with what they needed to talk about when they went home.

"So you and Mori are just friends?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, we've been through this," she said.

Tamaki was silent and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You have this bad habit of greatly underestimating how much you care about someone until they're taken away from you. Think carefully about how you feel about Mori."

How she felt about Mori. That was a complicated thing. She valued his friendship and she did prefer him to most people that she knew and was close to. He was such a sharp contrast to Tamaki whom she dated last. She didn't know how to put what she felt for Mori into words. And yet some how he knew. They didn't always understand each other's silent communications but they seemed to understand each other none the less. And she loved that she didn't need to beg him for privacy.

"I-I'm not sure I'm up to the beach just yet," she said and turned around to go back to the house. Tamaki was wrong, she knew herself, she wasn't some silly teenage girl. She saw him at the lagoon, alone, enjoying solitude. She dared to intrude and he didn't chase her away. Yes, this distance was fine. They were friends and could communicate, but there was a separation and that was fine.

That distance was closed in the space of a thunderstorm. The sound of his heart...it wasn't louder than the thunder, but it seemed so powerful nonetheless. She felt her own heart quicken at the thought of being so close to him and some of the snuggling had not been involuntary. She wanted nothing more to be close to him, and she found herself desiring it. Suddenly the separation was not all it was cracked up to be.

Was this still a friendship? If it was, she had over stepped the bounds and she had to explain herself to Mori and ask if he felt uncomfortable. Did she want to be closer to Mori? Not just physically, there was no way she was opening the way for the "friends with benefits" path. That was much too complicated and Mori deserved better than that.

As she rode home with him on the plane she pondered their relationship. She sighed and took out the pack of cards he gave her. He had fallen asleep in the seat next to her, his book resting on his chest. She found herself reaching for his face, but drew her hand back. No, they were friends, that would be wrong. She shuffled the cards and lay them out.

_Just play and ask questions,_ she told herself.

_Takashi and I are friends._

She moved a few cards, hoping to find a king or queen, maybe an ace to get things organized. No such luck.

_I like that we're friends._

Too many statements, no questions, no answers and she wasn't finding any useful cards.

_Can I see getting closer to Takashi?_

She finally found a few useful cards. No aces still, but she was able to stack a few together.

_I...I think I can. I know that when he talks to me, he's opening up. And he's so...what's the word I'm looking for?_

She turned over a two of hearts.

_He's warm. And he's remarkably perceptive and understanding. His silence isn't all empty space._

She grinned as she finally turned over an ace of spades.

_So does all this mean that I love him?_

Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed. She glanced furtively at him and then back at the cards.

_I don't know. I don't know what this feeling is. It's not like family, it's not like friends, but we are friends. He's my best friend!_

She didn't wand to think about this any more. She put all the cards back together in their box and tried to ignore Mori the entire rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>She didn't want to see Mori that week when she returned home. She was still confused over how she felt and didn't know if she could face him without him knowing something. But they had to talk eventually. The phone rang in the evening as she came home from work. She saw Mori's number on the caller ID. Part of her wanted to ignore the call. The other part craved to hear his voice. She gave in and answered.<p>

"Hello?" she said. Her heart was beating in her ears as she held her breath.

"Haruhi," Mori said. "I'm sorry I haven't called."

"It's okay," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm busy and you're busy."

"Mitsukuni said he is coming to visit. He wants us to spend the day together," he said.

"Oh, great! Pick a day and call me."

"Haruhi…." he went silent on the other end. Haruhi bit her lip and twirled her hair in her free hand.

"I haven't forgotten. We need to talk," he said.

"Right now?" she asked.

"No, but soon. Good bye for now."

She bid him good bye an hung up. She collapsed onto the couch, her heart racing. It had started, just the sound of his voice made her feel so warm. She had to work up the nerve to at least be around him without him noticing the change. With Hunny visiting, she had a little diversion.

She curled up, hugging her knees to her chest and shaking her head.

"I can't be in love with Takashi," she mumbled. "It's terrible…"

_Why?_

The question startled her. Why did she think it was so terrible to be in love with him? He was devoted, tender, patient, kind; he was like a mountain in a windstorm, unmovable and stable. She decided that _if_ she was in love with him, it wouldn't be terrible. But she wasn't in love with him. They were just very good friends.

_Then explain why you can't stop your heart from beating so fast._

She couldn't explain it. No, she could. She was just nervous about seeing him again, what they had to talk about. He said it wasn't important but Mori wasn't in the habit of asking to _talk_. She knew he avoided it when possible. Something important was happening and quite honestly, she wasn't sure she wanted to face it.

"It's time to turn career mode into overdrive," she said to herself. When in doubt, her job could help her overcome her fears.

_Or help you hide from them._

She was not afraid of Mori. There was nothing to be scared of. She pressed her hand tightly over her eyes.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm not afraid of anything."

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Mori didn't call. He was busy with work, his classes and Mistukuni's upcoming visit and honestly she was glad he was. Though she would try to resist, if he had asked her to come see him, she would have came. Just when she thought she was in the clear, he called in the morning before she went to work.<p>

"Mitsukuni is coming today," he said. "May we have dinner with you tonight?"

"I'll be there, name the time and place," she said.

"I'll be picking him up soon. We'll see you after work," he said.

They said good bye. Haruhi felt slightly accomplished. It was a short conversation, but she got through it without her heart beating a mile a minute. Dinner would not be so bad, with Hunny to distract Mori from her.

She went off to work hoping that soon an onslaught of cases would come in, or at least a really tricky one would surface. The day was starting unusually slow. She finished doing some research for some upcoming cases, nothing new really came in. She just wanted something, anything to distract her from Mori, give her an excuse not to see him.

"I just don't want to see him," she said and put her head on the desk. By the time work was slowing down, it was almost lunch time. She was surprised that Mori hadn't called to tell her that Hunny had arrived and made arrangements for dinner. It was just as well, she didn't need to be around him today. Her cellphone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She had spoken too soon, Hunny was calling her.

"Hey, Hunny, how was your trip?" she said. He didn't respond right away, in fact she heard sniffling. "Hunny? Is everything all right?"

"Haruhi…" he began. She waited for him to get his composure. "Haruhi, Takashi's in the hospital."

Haruhi nearly dropped her phone. She leaned on her desk and put her hand over her mouth.

"Wh-when did this happen?" she asked.

"About two hours ago. He was coming to pick me up, when his office got the call about his accident, they called me and sent a driver to take me to the hospital. Haru, come here quickly!"

She jotted down the name of the hospital he gave. She ran grabbed her purse, pulled on her coat and dashed for the door.

"Haru, what's going on?" Michael said as she ran past his office door.

"It's Takashi. He's in the hospital and…and he…"

"Say no more. Take the rest of the day," he said. She bowed hastily.

"Thank you," she said. She hurried out the door, hailed a cab and jumped in, asking to head toward the hospital where Mori was taken. All the way to the there, she chewed on her thumb. Mori was hurt. Mori might be dead. The thought alone killed her. She would have laid on her side to try and hide what felt like a hole in her chest, but she was more afraid of the dirty seats in the cab. This didn't stop her from crying.

_Honestly, I've cried over him more than any other man I've ever been close to,_ she thought. _But he's worth it. He's worth it because I...I…_

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the hospital and she hurried into the building. Hunny was waiting outside in the lobby. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"How is he?" she said when they drew back from the embrace.

"He's broken his leg, he has a few cracked ribs, and he's got a pretty bad head injury. He hasn't woken up yet. They've managed to stop the internal bleeding. They think he'll be all right."

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. And she didn't know why but she cried even more knowing he was going to survive. In fact, she cried so much she had to lean on Mitsukuni. He held her and rubbed her back.

"Everything's going to be okay."

All the while all she could think of was what a horrible person she was. All she wanted for the past few days was to get away from Mori and now…

* * *

><p>It was another whole day before Mori woke up. Haruhi gave him flowers and came to see him as often as she could. She was there when he opened his eyes. Hunny held his hand tightly and Mori smiled at him.<p>

"Good morning, Takashi," Hunny said. Mori turned slowly to Haruhi, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. She hadn't touched his hand, though her fingers were suspiciously close to his. If possible, his face got even more tender and he lifted his uninjured hand to run his fingers though her hair. She closed her eyes and held her breath as his fingers brushed against her cheek and down the length of her hair. Such an inviting touch, she almost grabbed his hand to hold onto him. But no, no, she shouldn't. Mori spent most of the day sleeping, but he was in the clear.

It pained her more than she cared to admit to see him like this. Mori always seemed so strong, so untouchable. Ye,t he was just as fragile as any human being, his life was just as delicate. Even he had vulnerabilities.

She came to see Mori the next day after work. She had an armful of sunflowers. They may have been out of season and cost her more, but they were tall, bright and hopeful. He was awake and staring at her quite intently. She greeted him quietly feeling a sudden shyness that she had never felt around him before.

She sat on the chair beside his bed and put the flowers close. He smiled at them and ran a long finger across one of the petals.

"It's kind of stupid to ask you how you're feeling," she said.

"It's not. I'm feeling a bit better. I've got some pain medication so it doesn't hurt as much."

"Where's Hunny?" she asked.

"He's coming later. I told him to sleep at my place," he said. She nodded and rubbed her hands along her thighs.

"Haruhi," he paused and she bit her lip. "We still need to talk."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes in defeat, "Okay."

"It's nothing all that serious. Perhaps…perhaps it is serious."

She looked up at him and clenched her fists. He placed his hand over them.

"Haruhi…"

"Please don't say it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't!"

"You have to know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me."

She looked up at him in shock but was silent and offered no retort.

"I love you, Haruhi," he said.

She didn't know why she couldn't respond. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lips trembled.

"No, you can't," she said softly. Then came the uncontrollable sobbing. She hurried out of the room, her sobbing and tears escalating the further she went. She managed to regain her composure enough to hail a cab and enter her house with some dignity. But as soon as she closed her door she leaned her back against it and slid to the floor and rested her head against her knees. She cried hysterically for what felt like an eternity.

"Why now?" she said in between sobs. "Takashi, why did you tell me this now?"

* * *

><p>Mori was home, or at least she remembered he was scheduled to be going home about a day or so ago. She had stopped answering her phone calls for a while now. She was in full work mode again and she didn't plan on stopping, she was almost upset that the weekend came and Micheal insisted that she take a few days off.<p>

She took to doing chores, deciding today would be a good day to clean her kitchen. She couldn't focus though. Her thoughts kept drifting to Mori and she found herself gripped with anguish and the desire to see him. She forced herself to keep working. She idn't need Mori. And she didn't need Hunny meddling least of all. That was what started this. She was perfectly happy and alone in New York and then he had to make that stupid phone call…

But she had seen Mori even before that happened, right? If only she hadn't seen him that day at the Consulate.

_You'd miss out on having one of the best friends you ever had. And he loves you._

She stopped scrubbing her sink and sat on her kitchen floor. Why did he have to tell her then? Why did he have to love her? The doorbell rang. She got up slowly. She had half a mind as to who it was, but it was inevitable. She didn't even bother to look through her peep hole. When she opened the door, Hunny was there. He didn't speak right away, but she could tell he was upset.

"Takashi told me not to come," he said. "But I don't care."

Haruhi looked down at her feet.

"Haruhi, I'm not asking you to love him," Hunny said.

"What did you think would happen?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"I don't know. I really hoped he'd just find a companion in you. You have a way of bringing people out, there's no reason for pretense and…I wanted Takashi to come into his own with you. I'm sorry for using you but Takashi is…"

"You love him so much you'd risk your friendship with me to keep him sane."

He sighed, "That's the long and the short of it."

"He's really worth it. I don't mean anything compared to him."

"That's not what I meant at all, Haruhi, it was a hard decision, but––"

"Hunny, I…Takashi is…"

She burst into tears. Mori's love wasn't terrible. It was wonderful. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted it until she almost lost him. He didn't deserve someone like her, he needed so much better. Hunny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want him to be happy," Hunny said. "But I can't force you to do something that isn't in your heart to do."

"Take me to see him," she said. "I've got something for him anyway."

Hunny smiled faintly, "I'll be waiting for you."

She went inside, put on a nicer shirt and a pair of shoes. Her hand lingered over the small box she had gift wrapped. She'd bought it shortly after the trip to Japan. She didn't think she'd ever work up the nerve to even be in his presence, let alone give it to him. Now was as good a time as any. She met Hunny in the car and stared at the box in her lap the entire trip. She lightly bit her lip as they came to the building and breathed deeply and evenly as they rode up the elevator.

Hunny led the way to the apartment and held open the door for her. She walked in, and removed her shoes. Every step toward his bedroom increased her dread, she swallowed before she entered. Her eyes locked with Mori's the instant she walked into the room. She dropped her gaze first but she felt his still following her as she drew closer. He looked much better but it still hurt her to see him like this.

"I got these for you," she said putting the box on the bedside table. He took it with his free hand and slid over in the bed.

"Sit, please," he said. She sat beside him so their shoulders would rub lightly together. Takashi gingerly unwrapped the paper, careful not to tear it. She helped him, as it was a bit slow going with one hand. Haruhi found herself flushing red slightly, the close proximity, their fingers would brush against each other every now and then, and Mori displayed such gentleness, all he had to do was rip it open. He slid out the pack of cards and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"It's really nothing. I mean, you gave me a deck, I thought I should just replace it."

He rumpled her hair and she grabbed his wrist and took his hand in both of hers. She forced herself to look him in the eye.

"Takashi, I have a confession to make," she said. He didn't say anything and she glanced up nervously. He was waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"I've never been closer with anyone outside of my father until I was with you. I never had anyone understand me so well. I just I don't want to lose that. I...I love you Takashi. But I didn't want to admit it to myself until I thought I had lost you. That's the reason why when you told me how you felt, I ran away. I'm such a terrible person, I don't know if I deserve you. If this hadn't happened, would I have ever…"

She trailed off and looked down fearfully. He hadn't said anything in response and she wondered what was going through his mind at the moment. He tilted her chin up and she was forced to meet his eyes again.

"You let me decide what I do and don't deserve," he said. She nodded and he kissed her. It was firm and yet so soft and Haruhi found herself inching closer to deepen the kiss. Their lips parted with a satisfying smack and Haruhi pressed her forehead against his neck and carefully wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit how I felt," she said. He shook his head and held her close.

"I don't care. I have you now, don't I?" he said.

"Yes," she said softly. She removed her hand from his waist and let her palm rest against his stomach. She felt the muscles tighten under her touch and she walked her fingers up toward his chest and pressed her hand against his heart. It was beating really fast and strong and she smiled to herself. So she could get him a little hot under the collar every now and then. It was only fair, he made her blush so many times.

Eventually, they would have to tell Hunny that everything was patched up, in fact things were better than ever. Eventually, they would have to call Ranka, and Tamaki and Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club. But for right then, they just wanted to enjoy the quiet, sweet moment of being together in each other's arms. Not much more needed to be said and quite frankly, Haruhi didn't yet have the words to explain the depth of what she felt. Knowing Mori, he probably already knew.

* * *

><p>About a week or so later, they were stumbling back to Mori's apartment from a performance of Wicked. Haruhi kicked off her heels and walked beside Mori he hopped along on his crutches back to his room.<p>

"So you were now introduced to one of my vices," she said. He grinned and shook his head.

"You didn't like it," she said.

"I'm not used to it. I liked some things. The singing was really good," he said.

"You'll like 'Phantom of the Opera' better," she said. They both collapsed on the bed.

"Tamaki will be calling soon," he said. She groaned and wriggled her way out of her nylons. They had agreed on a time for him to call them compensating for the time difference.

"He probably wants a play by play of our first official week as a couple," she said.

"He'll have everyone in a conference call," Mori added as he took off his jacket and tie. She giggled and gently snuggled close to him. His ribs were still tender from the accident so she had to be careful.

"We have a little time before they call," she whispered in his ear. She unbuttoned his shirt a little and pressed light kisses along his neck. His fingers threaded through her hair and he breathed in sharply. She moved to his lips, savoring the feel of his lips against hers before deepening the kiss. The phone rang and she pulled away, but he pulled her back into another lingering kiss. Finally, they stopped long enough for Haruhi to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Tamaki," she said, hoping she didn't sound too breathless. "Wait a minute, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Good evening, lovebirds!" Tamaki sang. "Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am for you both. And guess what, I have a surprise for you guys! The entire Host Club is on the line!"

As everyone said their greetings, Haruhi shot Mori a look. He raised his eyebrows and smirked and she stifled a giggle.

"Takashi, how are you since the accident?" Hunny asked.

"I'm much better. It will still be a couple of months before I can teach kendo and ride my horses again but I'm mostly back to normal."

"I'm sure being injured is keeping you from doing _everything_ you want to do. I mean, you have to go easy on your body and all. Haruhi will just have to be patient," Hikaru said.

"Well, there are creative ways around it I'm sure," Karou said. "There's got to be one position you can use that won't––"

"Will you two stop that?" Haruhi said quickly, a blush gracing her cheeks. Mori placed his hand over hers and squeezed. One look at his face and she could tell he had been concerned about the things they had brought up. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered in his ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm just glad to hear you're feeling better and that you're getting out," Hunny said.

"Yes, what kinds of dates did you guys go on?" Tamaki interjected.

"We didn't do much. We just got back from a Broadway show," Haruhi said.

"Oh? Broadway doesn't seem very Haruhi to me," Kyoya said.

"It is. It was her idea to go," Mori said.

"Oh, Broadway! No shortage of love songs in that genre. Which one do you like best? I'll practice now for your wedding," Tamaki said.

"Give us some time first!" Haruhi said. Tamaki continued as though he hadn't heard.

"Oh, there's 'All I Ask of You,' 'Sunrise, Sunset,' or maybe something from 'Les Miserables…'"

As he rattled more songs off, she rubbed her cheek against his and he put his arm around her waist.

"How soon _did_ you want to get married?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she replied. "No pressure, I was just talking."

Kyoya chimed in, "Since we're on the subject of your possible wedding, may I offer the use of one of my resorts for the proceedings?"

"I'll design your wedding dress!" Karou offered.

"Then I've got the reception dress," Hikaru said.

"I know the best baker for the cake," Hunny added.

Haruhi laughed and leaned her head on Mori's shoulder. Was there a wedding for them in the future? She wasn't going to lie to herself this time: she sincerely hoped there was. But that was the future. Right now, she was just grateful to know that she was in his heart. The simple comfort of falling asleep in his arms that night was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>So hopefully everyone enjoyed the story. I hope it gives you the MoriHaru fix we all need now and then. Um, will I continue this story? Most likely not. Though someone mentioned in the comments a while back that Mori as a father would be adorable. And…well yes, it really would be. So <em>maybe<em> I'll write a one shot about that (obviously tied to this story). And I'm kicking around the idea of the Host Club sponsored wedding, I'm not sure about that.

But this is it for now. I'm hopping off to the Death Note fandom for a short stint. I have a story I've been working on for that fandom for a long time and I'm ready to post it.

I hope you all liked this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, favorite-ing and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. You made my first Ouran fic a joy to share. I was so sure everyone would be upset for not my not writing TamaHaru and I got so much great support. Again, thank you!


End file.
